If You Did I'd Be Dead
by Dex-El of Krypton
Summary: What if in the Pilot Clark was run over by a different Luthor? What if this Luthor was someone Clark could trust. Someone Clark would never turn his back on. And could stand by him as he embraces his destiny. Clark/Tess Almost Completly AU
1. Prologue

If You Did I'd Be Dead

Prologue

A silver Porsche pulls up to a building. The sign says, "Luthor Corp. Fertilizer Plant No. 3"

The Porsche in question is going 10 miles over the speed limit before coming to a stop right at the front of the Fertilizer Plant.

A tall woman with red hair and green eyes steps out of the car. She looks around the Plant and at the workers.

She lets out a sigh and mutters under her breath, "Thanks Dad."

As she walks into the Plant, she locks her car doors with the keys. The car's plates read, "No Mercy"

Clark elected to walk home today. He just needed to be alone with his thoughts.

As he leans against a bridge guard rail, he thinks back to the football daydream he had in the bleachers.

He had single handed won the big game with the help of his "abilities". He ran the entire field in four seconds, he threw off four huge guys, and after the touchdown he threw the football in the ground so hard it obliterated.

Everyone was chanting his name. The head cheerleader Lana Lang was even about to kiss him, something Clark had wished for every year since he was five.

But that dream would never become a reality. His father would never allow Clark to play. Clark hadn't been allowed to do many things growing up. Because of his "abilities". Clark always viewed them as a curse.

Why was he born different? Why was he cursed to be a freak? Clark had spent his entire life as an outcast. Since he was old enough to understand his parents continentally lectured him to "be normal" and to not to use his "abilities" in public.

Clark's only two friends, Pete Ross and Chloe Sullivan, were great friends but he could never be truthful to them. They'd view him as a freak. And if on the off chance Clark gets Lana away from her quarterback boyfriend, Whitney, he would still never be able to be with her. He would always have to lie to her.

Ever since Clark figured out he was different he had practically begged whatever higher being there was for someone to understand him. His parents were great, they never viewed him as a freak and Clark was grateful. He knew no parents could be more loving. But still Clark wished for someone his age, preferably female, who he could trust so deeply he could reveal his secret and she not see him as a freak. Someone who could see the "real Clark Kent" and not the mild mannered farm-boy he pretended to be.

As he stared out over the water in deep thought, he failed to notice an 18 wheeler go past him carrying barb wire. The significance of the 18 wheeler was a roll of barb wire had fallen off the truck and rolled onto the middle of the road.

Down the road came a silver Porsche going twenty miles over the speed limit. The person driving wasn't watching the road because a cell phone rang.

The driver looks down at the phone. When the person looks up they see the roll of barb wire and pressed down on the breaks.

The silver Porsche passes over the wire blowing out the tires and the driver loses control of the car.

As the driver fights for control of the car, the person couldn't help run over a tall boy standing in front of a guard rail.

The boy, the car, and the driver all went over the edge and into the water.

Clark went from deep contemplation to being knocked into the water in less than three seconds. But the seconds seemed to go by in slow motion to Clark.

As Clark lands in the water, he doesn't register any pain. He chalked this up to adrenaline. He notices the car the hit him at the bottom of the river.

Clark swims toward the car desperate to save the driver.

Clark notices a small hole in the roof of the car. He grabs the hole and pulls and the car roof comes off like lifting toy blocks.

Clark peers into the car and sees a beautiful woman unconscious in the driver seat.

Clark tries to undo the seat belt but eventually just rips the belt off the woman and drags her to the surface of the water.

He carries the unconscious woman to land and gently lays her down on the dirt and places her head gently on a rock.

He pressed his head to her chest and realizes that she isn't breathing.

He quickly begins to administer CPR on her.

He breathes into her mouth three times and frantically starts to push her chest muttering, "Come on. Don't die on me."

Eventually the woman coughs up water.

Clark looks at her in relief. Only then does her truly realize how beautiful she is. Lana was pretty but this woman made Clark think, "Lana Who?"

The woman painfully starts to cough and then grunts in pain.

Then she stares up in wonder at Clark.

She breathes, "I could have sworn I hit you."

Clark stares at her, "If you did." He stops and thinks, "If you did I'd be dead."

Clark looks back at the bridge. He looks at the hole in the bridge that the car made. He thinks to himself, "How did I possibly survive that?"

The woman stops panting and asks, "What's your name?"

Clark looks back at her and lost his breath at her beauty. Finally he finds his voice before replying, "Clark. Clark Kent."

The woman says, "Tess Mercer. You saved my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Little idea i've had in my head for a while. I loved the character of Tess. She was a great character with an interesting backstory. She was the beautiful Luthor who unfortunatly gave her life to protect Clark. And I thought her and Clark had great chemistry. Now i love Lois and all but I can't really see Tess with anyone else but Clark. Clark is the one that brings out the good in her. <strong>

**This story isn't just Smallville with Tess instead of Lex. There will be a completly new plot alongside the show's plot. Things will change for the show expecially involving Clark. I've always hated Lana so she will have an extremly almost nonexistant part in this story. The story will focus of Clark/Tess but will still have the other characters. **

**Lex is still in the story. Just somewhere else. Tess is a Luthor in this story but goes by the name Mercer because of her adoption. More will be explain in later chapters.**

**I hope you enjoy this story. Please review, any comments or suggestions would be greatly appreciated. **

**I do not own Smallville or any characters. I own any changes in the plot but not much else.**

**Thank you**

**Dex-El**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jonathan Kent almost threw himself out of his truck. Ever since Martha had received the call from Sheriff Ethan that Clark was in an accident, rules of the road were nonexistent to the farmer.

He sees police and paramedics surround the area. Jonathan spots his son sitting away from everyone else in a red towel. He looked lost.

Jonathan ran down the hill, calling his son's name before kneeling beside him and asking, "Are you alright son?" worry evident in his voice.

Clark looked up at him, "Yeah dad I'm not hurt."

Jonathan looks up at the deputy and yells, "Who was the maniac driving that car?"

Clark heard a beautiful voice behind his father say, "That would be me."

Jonathan turns toward the voice. His eyes widen when he realizes that the driver is a woman.

She put out her hand, "Tess Mercer."

Clark noticed she had a cut on her cheek. She had a red towel identical to his wrapped around herself.

Jonathan looks Tess up and down when he realizes who she is. A Luthor.

Jonathan took off his jacket and wrapped it around his son. He said to Tess, not looking at her, "Jonathan Kent. This is my son Clark."

Tess looked at her savior. He appeared to be just a little big younger then herself, and extremely tall. She thinks to herself that his pretty cute.

Tess says to Clark, "Thanks for saving my life."

Clark can't bring himself to look directly at her. Her beauty far surpassed anything he had ever witnessed. He did manage to look at the cut on her cheek. It killed him to see a scratch on her otherwise flawless face.

Clark manages to say, "I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

Jonathan began to lead his son back to the truck when Tess stopped him, "You've got an extraordinary son there Mr. Kent. If there is anything I can do to pay you back..."

Jonathan cut her off, "Just next time, drive slower."

Tess sighed; she was used to people not trusting her as of late. Being the bitch daughter of Lionel Luthor who just appeared onto the scene 6 months ago seemed to do that.

Tess watches Clark Kent leave. She wasn't accustom to such heroics. Everyone she knew would have left her for dead at the bottom of the river. Her half-brother Lex for one.

Tess smiles, Oh yes she would have to find a way to repay her savior.

She turns and watches as cranks pull out her Silver Porsche out of the river and she wonders how could she have possibly have survived that?

* * *

><p>Rumors of Clark's act of heroism had spread through the school faster then Plague. Chloe and Pete asked him how did save the girl and he gave the same explanation he gave the police, the car missed him and Clark jumped in to save the driver.<p>

A lie, Clark thinks. How could he possibly explain that not only was he hit by a car going 60 full on but he managed to rip off the roof.

Pete asked if the female driver had been a babe. Clark had to hide a smile. Oh she was a babe.

Clark had dreamed of Tess last night. It was a dream he usually had about Lana Lang but instead the dream was replaced by Tess Mercer that evening.

Clark had enjoyed his dream so much he almost felt like he was floating.

* * *

><p>Clark wonders back to the Kent Farm deep in thought that afternoon. His thoughts consisted half of how he survived yesterday and half on the person he saved.<p>

As he walks toward the barn he finds a brand new shiny beautiful new truck in the driveway. It even had a bow on top.

Clark runs to his mother, "Mom, whose truck."

His mother replies, "Yours. It's a gift from Tess Mercer. She even got you a card" as she handed Clark the card.

Clark opens the card with a smile, "Dear Clark. Drive safely. Always in your debt, the maniac in the Porsche." he finished as he thought of her.

Clark stares at the truck, "I don't believe it. Where are the keys?"

Martha replies, "Your father has them."

Clark sighs. Well, he thinks, the dream was good while it lasted. Might as well see if begging helps any.

Clark made his way to his father who was shredding hay.

Jonathan notices his son walk toward him and turns off the machine.

He says, "I know you want it son. But you can't keep it."

Clark asks, "But why? I saved her life."

Jonathan turned to his son, "So you think you deserve a prize."

Clark replies, "That's not what I meant. How about you drive the new one and I drive the old one. That way everyone wins."

Jonathan sighs, "Its not about winning Clark."

Clark thinks, "Can she not afford it?"

Jonathan says, "I seriously doubt the Luthor's can't afford anything in this world."

Clark gasps, "She's a Luthor?"

His father says, "Yes she was put up for adoption as a child by her father. Some legal battle is going on with her mother as we speak."

Clark says, "Well it's not like the Luthors can't afford it."

Jonathan faces his son and went into a big lecture about how Lionel Luthor and how he had taken control of most of Smallville. Clark wasn't sure why but Jonathan had almost a vendetta against Luthors.

Clark asked, "So you're judging Tess on what her father did?"

Jonathan said, "No son I am not. I'm just trying to tell you where the money that bought that truck came from."

Clark got mad and went to stomp his way up the barn stairs when Jonathan sighed, "I realize your upset Clark. That's normal."

That one word sent Clark into a rage that ended up with him sticking his dead down the shredder.

After seeing how Clark's hand was undamaged Jonathan went on to tell Clark of his origins.

* * *

><p>To say Clark was upset was an understatement. Clark was a whirlwind of emotions. He's freaking out that he's a freak alien. And he's angry that his parents never told him.<p>

He wondered around the woods behind his house for hours before he ended up in a cemetery.

He stared at the different graves. Ever since he found out he was adopted he had always wondered where his parents were. Did they abandon him? Were they dead? Were they even in this graveyard?

But never in he's wildest dreams did he imagine he was from a galaxy far far away.

Well, he thinks, at least this explains why I survived getting hit by a car head on.

Clark sat on the ground in front of an angel.

Maybe he's "abilities" were a gift. If it wasn't for his "abilities" Tess Mercer would be dead.

No matter who her father Clark was glad he was there to help.

It felt good saving Tess. Really good. Maybe he could use his gifts to help people.

He realizes that he will have to take the truck back tomorrow. As much as he'd love the truck at least this gives him a reason to see Tess again.

With a small smile at the thought of tomorrow he slowly makes his way home.

* * *

><p>The next day around noon Clark made his way to return the truck. His parents told him that Tess lived in the Luthor Mansion. Clark had never seen the mansion so when he pulled up his jaw dropped.<p>

The place was a castle.

Clark wonders down the hallways looking around in wonder.

He calls out, "Hello" but no one answers.

He turns a corner to see two people dressed in white fencing gear, dueling.

Clark watches in wonder as he sees the smaller of the two fencers knock the other's sword away and pointed it at his throat with an "Aha"

The two fencers bow to each other. The shorter of the two turns to Clark and takes off the fencing helmet. When the helmet came off it reveled Tess's angelic face.

Tess asks, "Clark?"

Clark stares at Tess at a lost for words. Even sweaty and out of breath she was beautiful.

Tess smiles, "Sorry I didn't see you there."

Clark manages to say, "I buzzed but no one answered."

Tess still breathing heavy asked, "How did you get through the gate?"

Clark quickly lied, "I uh squeezed through the bars. I can come back if this is a bad time."

Tess smiles at Clark, "No I'm sure I've kicked Paul's ass enough for today."

She walks over to a table to deposit her sword. Then she walks back over to Clark.

Clark says, "This is a great place"

Tess replies, "If you're dead and in the market for a place to haunt."

Clark said, "I meant it's roomy."

Tess said, "It is the Luthor Ancestral Home. Or so Lionel claims. He had it sent here from Scotland stone by stone."

Clark looked around, "Yeah I remember. The trucks rolled through town for weeks but nobody ever moved in."

Tess said, "Lionel Luthor never had any intention of moving here. He's never even stepped through the door."

Clark asked, "Then why ship it over?"

Tess replied, "Because he could."

Tess led Clark into the study.

She asked, "So how's the new ride?"

Clark sighed, "That's why I'm here."

Tess looked at him, "What's the matter? You don't like it?"

Clark didn't want to disappoint her, "No. It's just I can't keep it."

Tess smiled at him, "Clark you saved my life. It is the least I can do."

Clark stared down at the floor.

Tess asked, "Your father doesn't like me does he?"

Clark, not wanting to hurt her feelings, was about the answer before she said, "Its ok. I've only been a Luthor six months. I got into Harvard at 15 and just graduated this year at 17. I'm use to people judging me before they get to know me."

Clark said, "It's nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad."

Tess said harshly, "Lionel Luthor is not my father. He was just a billionaire who knocked up his maid and forced her to put me up for adoption. The only reason I'm being acknowledged now is my mother recently developed cancer and threatened to sue if Lionel didn't acknowledge me as being his."

Clark eye's widened, "I'm sorry. I was also put up for adoption. I know what's like."

Tess smiled, "Thank you. I was just about to seat down to lunch. Would you like to join me?"

Clark said, "No I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Tess smiled at his politeness, "I insist. You saved my life. If you can't accept the truck then at least let me treat you to lunch."

Clark smiled, "Sure I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Clark and Tess sat at the dinner table in a room bigger then Clark's barn. Tess had sent out for pizza.<p>

Clark looked at her, "So you went to Harvard?"

Tess smiled, "Sure did. I was accepted at 15 on a scholarship."

"What was your major?"

"Marine Biology. I was all set for a job when Lionel found me. Know instead of the career I studied for he wants me run his Fertilizer Plant. Hardly where I pictured myself at graduation."

Clark said, "I'm sorry. Maybe he just wants you in the family business."

Tess laughed at how naïve he was, "Lionel put me here so he can acknowledge I exist but not have to look at me."

Clark said, "That's terrible. How can a man do that to his own daughter?"

Tess answered, "Daughter? I'm just a mistake he had."

Clark reached for his hand, "Your not a mistake Tess. The way he treats you is a mistake."

Tess smiles at him simply. Never had she been treated so kindly. She thinks tall, dark, handsom, and unbeliviably kind. If she wasn't carefully she just might fall for his "Farmboy Charm." She might not even mind it.

But then the pizza arrived and they started eating in silence.

After a few minutes Tess asked, "Clark, do you believe a person can fly?"

Clark gave it a thought, "Yeah in a plane."

Tess said, "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about soaring through the clouds with only the wind beneath you."

Clark said, "People can't fly Tess."

"I did. After the accident when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life. I flew over Smallville and for the first time I didn't see this place as a dead end. I saw it as a new beginning. Thanks to you I have a second chance. We have a future together Clark. And I don't want anything getting in the way of our friendship."

Clark smiled, "Friend?"

Tess returned the smile, "That is if you have me. I haven't got any friends."

Clark's heart ached at that. How could someone so beautiful have had such a hard lonely life? Well he thinks I know what's its like to be lonely more then anyone.

And the very thought of being friends with the lady beside of him made him feel like he could fly.

Clark looked her in the eyes and said, "Tess I would love to be your friend."

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank ever person who has reviewed, faved, or alerted this story. I wrote this not thinking anyone would give it crap. But to my surprise I received more emails about this story and my Metropolise story in four hours then i've ever gotten for any of my stories ever. In twenty four hours fanfiction as sent me over two hundred emails giving me your feeback. And I am so thankful to you all.<strong>

**I will keep to the show for another chapter or so before i branched off. I mentioned it above but for people thinking Tess is too old for Clark i am having her be 17 and him 14 like he is in the pilot. Not a too terribly bad age difference if you think of Lana and Jason or Lana and Lex.**

**Thank you everyone. I am so grateful for the feedback and support. With your support I would like to attempt to keep the show alive for us all. If only in Fanfiction.**

**Thanks again**

**Dex-El of Krypton**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clark storms out of school.

How could Chloe not told him about this "Wall of Weird"? All of those strange things, all because of him. They started the day of the meteor shower. The day he got here.

Clark's original thought after discovering his origins had been correct. These "abilities" were a curse. All of those people hurt, because of him.

Lana, he thinks, her parents are dead because of me.

He's walking through the parking lot when he feels a hand grab his shoulder.

Not turning he says, "Chloe just leave me..."

Whitney the school's quaterback and Lana's boyfriend said, "Congratulations Kent. Your this year's Scarecrow."

Clark turns and see half the football team surround him.

Whitney laughs, "We were all sitting here wondering which lucky Freshman got the honor of being the Scarecrow when Lana suggested we pick the dorky farmboy neighbor she has. I personally wanted to pick Ross but seeing how he's joined the team and after Lana spent half a hour "persuading" me, I saw her way of thinking."

Clark looked at Whitney with a face filled with rage, "You don't want to mess with me right now."

Whitney laughed and shoved Clark, "Oh yeah? Bring it tough guy?"

Clark stepped forward and punched Whitney, who caught his hand and twisted it.

Clark feels pain. He never feels pain. He stares in confusion and he sees Whitney wearing a green necklace.

Whitney kicks Clark to the ground and follows Clark's gaze, "You like Lana don't you Kent? Like her necklace?"

He takes off the necklace and wrappes it around Clark's neck

Whitney says, "Well its as close as your ever going to get."

Clark groans in pain as the football team loaded him in the back of a trunk.

* * *

><p>Clark is tied up in a field stripped down to his boxers with a S painted on his chest. And he is in more pain then he could describe.<p>

It was like he could feel all of his cells breaking down and dieing. He's breath is labored and each breath hurts. Clark is hanging there shivering from the cold. And he has never been cold in a day in his life. His mother use to joke and ask if he was born on a frozen planet of something. That was before he knew of his origins. Maybe she was right.

Clark thinks, Is the pain coming from the necklace? But why does it hurt me? I think i once heard Lana say if was made from Meteor Rock. So what am i allergic to Metoers?

Suddenly Clark hears a voice, "It never changes."

Clark struggles to look up and sees a kid about his age. Clark recognizes him as the guy Chloe thinks was in a coma since the meteor shower and was killing off jocks who made him a Scarecrow during the Metoer Showeer.

After some struggling Clark manages to moan, "Help me."

The kid looks at him, "Hurts doesen't it?"

Clark moans, "Your Jeremy."

Jeremy says, "I thought if I punish them it would stop. But it never stops."

Jeremy starts to leave.

Clark moans, "Wait where are you going?"

Jeremy turns to him and says as if its obvious, "Homecoming Dance. Never made it to mine."

Clark begs, "Get me down. Please."

Jeremy says, "Your safer here."

And then he was gone.

* * *

><p>Tess had been working late at the Plant. She was pulling out of the parking lot when she sees a boy jump out of a corn field. Tess blinks and he's gone. She hesitates looking around to see if she sees the boy but he is gone. She is about to drive away when she hears someone call out, "Help me."<p>

Tess grabs a flashlight out of the glove box of her new company car and steps into the field to investigate.

She walks around for a minute before she stumbles apon a guy in his boxers tied to a post like a Scarecrow.

She walks up to the guy and gets a good look at him, "Clark?"

Clark looks up and sees Tess face and confused her for an Angel. He thinks he's died or very well near he guessing from how he feels and the Angel was greeting him into the afterlife.

He's in so much pain that he can't even call out for help anymore and drops his head back down.

Tess gasp, "Oh god" and goes to cut him down.

As she's untieing him she asks, "Who did this to you?"

Clark realizes its Tess resucuing him and not an Angel. He hears her question and fears if he told her she would follow him and Jeremy could hurt her. And no matter how hurt Clark is he would never allow Tess to come to harm.

He says, "It doesn't matter."

The ropes come off and Clark falls to the ground. The necklace fell off his neck. When he stood back away from the necklace Clark immediatly felt back to normal. Clark stares down at the necklace in confusion then looks at Tess.

Her face is filled with worry at his current state. Clark smiled at her when he realized he was in his boxers and jumped into a corn field and grabbed his clothes.

Tess sees Clark getting dressed and fells slightly disapointed.

She says, "Clark I need to get you to a doctor."

Clark looks back at her. He wanted to thank her but he had to get to that dance before Jeremy hurt anyone else.

He looks back at Tess and says, "I'll be fine." and takes off.

Tess calls out, "At least let me give you a rid, but he is already gone.

Tess stares down at the ground and spots a green necklace and picks it up to examine.

* * *

><p>Clark is flying. He soars through Smallville. He was usually terrifeid of heights but this feeling was indscribable. No wait scratch that, Clark thinks, flying feelings like every time he sees Tess smile.<p>

As he soars across Smallville he sees the Luthor Mansion and flys toward it. Next thing he knows he is floating over Tess's bed. He sees her sleeping form. He sees her angelic face peacefully snoozing. He watches the rise and fall of her chest as she breaths.

Tess then wakes up and looks at him and says one word, "Freak"

Clark looks at her in confusion.

Then he hears his mother's voice call out his name. Then he wakes up. But he's not in his bed. He is hovering above his bed. When he notices this he falls on his bed breaking it.

Clark stares in wonder at what he just did.

* * *

><p>Martha is getting ready for the Farmer's Market when the phone rings.<p>

She answers the phone, "Hello"

She hears a young woman's voice ask, "Mrs. Kent?"

Martha answers, "Yes."

The voice asks, "Is Clark home?"

"Yes he is. May I ask who is calling?"

The voice replies, "Tess Mercer. May I speak to him."

Martha stares at the phone, A Luthor on the phone for Clark?

She manages to say, "I'll get him." Then she calls for Clark to get the phone.

Clark is looking at the shattered remains of his bed when his mother tells him to answer the phone.

He picks up the phone, "Hello"

He then hears the beatiful voice of the person he just dream about say, "What happen to you last night?"

Clark asks, "Tess?"

Tess replied, "Yes it is. Goodmorning Clark."

Clark smiles, "Goodmorning Tess."

Tess says, "Now are you going to tell me what happen last night."

Clark thinks, well i managed to stop a boy who could shoot lightning out of his hands from frying his entire student body to a crisp. He saved all of there lives and did anyone know it? No.

Clark tells her, "Nothing Tess. Just some stupid prank the football team pulled on me."

Tess replied with worry for him evident in her voice, "I found you in your boxers in a cornfield tied to a stake. Even the Romans saved that for special occasions. You could have died out there."

Clark said, "Tess i really appericiat it but I just want to forget it happened."

Tess replied, "I'm not letting this go. So what are you doing today?"

Clark answered, "I'm helping my parents at the Farmer's Market."

Tess said, "Well going green has been on my to-do list for a while. And I would love some organic food. Maybe I'll see you there?"

Clark smiled, "Sure Tess I'd like that."

Tess also smiled, "Fine its a date."

Clark stutterd, "D..d...date?"

Tess smiled at his shyness, "Calm down there Kent. Wouldn't want to drop that heavy bags of vegetable on you, now would we?"

Clark smiled, "I guess not."

Tess said, "I'll see you there."

* * *

><p>Clark was at the Farmer's Market setting up his parent's stand.<p>

He took the sign and after making sure no one was watching pushed the nail through the sign with his finger.

He then hears that voice he falling for faster then a speeding bullet, "Nice to see you fully clothed. But I must admit it was a pretty nice view last night."

Clark turns and smiles, "Thanks for getting me down."

Tess said, "We're going to talk about what happen last night."

Clark asked, "Do we have to?"

Tess replied, "Yes. I want to know why my friend was tied up in a field."

Clark sighed, "The quaterback of my school, Whitney Ford, and his goons jumped me after school and turned me into "The Scarecrow."

"Why did they jump you?"

"Its a school tradition to do that every year to a Freshman."

"But why you?"

Clark sighed, "Apparently his girlfriend, Lana Lang, put him up to it."

Tess was about to say somthing when Jonathan walked up, "Clark what's the holdup?"

Tess smiles at Jonathan and sticks out her hand, "Good morning Mr. Kent."

Jonathan looks Tess up and down suspiciously before taking her hand, "Miss Mercer." then walked off.

Tess smile faulterd, "Well at least I got a handshake this time."

Clark sighed, "I'm sorry Tess. Here have a apple."

Tess took a bite, "Thanks Clark."

Tess watches as a couple walk up to Clark.

The girl says, "So Kent, didn't see you at the dance last night."

The guy laughed, "Yeah were you too "tied up" to make it."

Clark ignores them and gets back to work.

The girl says, "Hey Kent I need my necklace back."

Clark ignored her.

The guy grabbed Clark's shoulder, "Look at my girlfriend when she talks to you Farmboy. Now where is necklace."

Clark looks at him with anger Tess had never seen in Clark's eyes.

Clark said, "I don't have it."

The girl said, "Well where the hell is it Farmboy?"

Tess decided to cut in, "Apparently he dosen't have it."

The girl turned to Tess, "Who the hell are you?"

Tess replied, "Tess Mercer. And I suggest you leave Clark alone unless you want to be charged with assault and kidnapping. We could speak to the sheirff I see him just over there.""

The guy says, "What does a Luthor care what we do to some low life freak like Kent?"

Tess answers, "I'd rather put my faith in his humanity then yours."

The girl said, "Whatever I just want my necklace."

Tess says really slow to make sure both understand her, "Well Clark dosen't have it. So I suggest you go out to that cornfield and start digging bitch."

The couple stare at Tess in utter shock.

Clark stared at Tess as well. But it was a look of gratefullness. He had never had someone stick up for him before.

Clark notices Lana looking like she's wanted to slap Tess.

Clark stepps in front of Tess shielding her and stares down both Lana and Whitney.

Tess watches Clark stick out his chest and stare down the couple with a look of confidence she had never seen in him.

Whitney finally took Lana's hand and led her away.

Clark turned back to Tees. His eyes went from pure anger to calm almost instantly.

He smiled, "Thank you Tess."

Tess returend the smile, "No problem Clark. I'm sure you would have done the same for me." She echos the words he said to her moments after he saved her life.

* * *

><p>Later that day as the Kents are driving down the road thay see a truck flipped over on the road.<p>

Jonathan pulls over and Clark jumps out of the truck. He goes to the fallen truck and punches out the windshield and drags out the driver. He notices that the driver is Whintey and pulls him out of the truck.

Before Clark made it his parents, the truck exploded.

The Kents screamed their's son's name and watched in horror as he was engulfed in flame. When the dust cleared they see there son unharmed.

Jonathan reaches for his son but he is hot to the touch.

Clark had shielded Whitney with his body and he too was fine but still unconsious.

Martha stares in wonder and Jonathan smiles at his son.

* * *

><p>Clark later in the day was happy to drop off some produce to the Luthor Mansion.<p>

He's walking through the door when he hears Tess ask, "Save anybody on the way over? If you keep it up you'll make a career out of it."

Clark smiles, "No just dropping off your order."

Tess smiled, "So your not just here to see me?" she asked teasingly.

Clark said, "Sorry my parents gave you such a hard time today."

Tess said, "It's fine. I'm sure the people you raised such an extrodinary son, will eventually warm up to me."

Clark said, "Thanks for sticking up for me today. No one has ever done that."

Tess replied, "Well if you hadn't have saved that quaterback today you'd wouldn't have to worry about that."

Clark looked at her seriously, "It wasn't a choice. I had to help him."

Tess asked, "Even after he strung you up in a cornfield."

Clark said, "You can't choose who you save Tess."

Tess was surprised at his answer. Judging from his tone he truly meant what he said. Never had she met such a noble soul. It was inspiring. She thinks, I just might be falling for this man.

Tess replied with a smile and a look of admiration, "Clark, you may just be without a doubt the noblest man I have ever met."

* * *

><p><strong>As we all should know Whitney's turned over truck was caused by the Bug Boy. At this point I will start to pull away from the show. I will follow somewhat closly when Clark develops X-ray vision but after that it will either be an episode plot i completly change or borrow elemnts from a episode and just put a spin to them, or just my very own episodes.<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Clark and Tess get closer. And Clark's act of heroism inspired Tess. Maybe she could save someone she rather not now. Like maybe Lionel or Lex.**

**Hopfully you also enjoyed Tess and Lana go at it. I enjoy making Lana a bitch because basically that's who she was. She broke Clark's heart countless times and slept with Lex and Bizzaro. I'd bet my last dollar Lois or Tess would both be able to tell that wasn't Clark.**

**As always thank you for reading. Have a wonderful day and a better tommorrow. And please review. The reviews i've reciieved have been greatly appreicated.**

**Dex-El of Krypton**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Clark has had an interesting past couple of weeks. Soon after the Farmer's Market, Clark had to defeat Greg Arkin, a childhood friend of Clark and Pete, who was infected by the meteor shower and developed insectoid characteristics.

Then just last week Clark temporarily joined to football team against his father's wishes. That was a disaster. The coach had the ability to make things burst into flames and he almost killed Clark.

Clark had figured out without a shadow of a doubt for reason unexplained that he is allergic to meteor rocks. But on the bright side it seems that Clark can protect himself with lead when shields him from the meteor rock's radiation.

Tess has also had an interesting week. While Clark was getting fitted for a football jersey he never actually got to wear, Tess was defying her father in a business plan, saving several people their jobs.

Tess had explained all this to Clark, who she was surprised even cared, but now that she thought about it Clark always seemed to care about anything she had to say. The Plant is performing twenty percent below projections, so Lionel wanted Tess to cut the work force, but she planed to increase it in a bold move aimed to put her competitors on the run.

Clark had run into Tess at a coffee shop in town. They ended up talking about their parents' expectations. Tess noticed that between the two of them, Clark was standing his ground and he inspired her to do the same.

Lionel Luthor arrived in Smallville to give Tess a hard time about her decision to increase her workforce rather than decreasing it. Since they can't seem to come to an agreement, Lionel suggests that they fence for it. Tess lost and was ordered to reduce her workforce. Instead, Tess found a way to cut the operating budget without reducing her workforce, infuriating Lionel.

* * *

><p>Clark was walking down the sidewalk downtown when he hears alarms going off and Tess running towards him holding a gun and carrying a backpack.<p>

Clark grabbed Tess and asked, "Tess what's going on?"

Tess frowned at Clark and with an impossible amount of strength pushed Clark through a window of a shop.

Clark grunted in pain which he wasn't use to without meteor rocks. Greg Arkin had been strong but the force Tess pushed he with, he had yet to experience.

Clark looked up at Tess and his eyes unintentionally focused on her and Clark's vision became blue and he could see Tess's bones. Some of her bones were painted a greenish color.

Clark was utterly shocked. It was like his eyes were X-ray specs.

Tess looked down at him and without a word started running down the street.

* * *

><p>Clark and his parents were in the kitchen. Martha was holding the newspaper reading the headline.<p>

Martha looked at her husband, "This is incredible. Why would Tess Mercer need to rob a bank?"

Jonathan sighed, "I've seen some mighty strange things in my day, but this takes the cake."

He looked at his son, "Well almost."

Martha read, "She got away with $100,000."

Clark faced his parents, "I know Tess. It wasn't her."

Jonathan said without looking at his son, "Clark I know she's your friend, but come on you saw her with your own eyes."

Clark said, "I don't know what I saw."

Martha said, "There most be a reasonable explanation to all this I hope."

Clark heard the voice he dreams about say, "Me too. I'd hate to think I have an evil twin. Knowing my father I wouldn't be surprised."

The Kents all turned to look at there back door where Tess Mercer stood.

Jonathan sighed and Martha said, "Tess we didn't hear you pull up."

Tess asked, "May I come in? I promise I'm not packing heat."

Clark nodded to her to come in and asked, "Tess, how are you not in jail?"

Tess laughed, "Because I was hosting a reception for 200 fertilizer distributors in Metropolis at the time of the robbery."

Jonathan asked, "Do the police have any leads?"

Tess sighed, "None. That's why I'm here. I wanted to talk to you Clark. Your name was on the witness list. Did you actually see this person?"

Clark smiled at Tess, "You mean you need a reason to come see me?"

Tess smiled back.

Both of the Kent parents exchanged looks at their son flirting with a Luthor. Worst she flirted back.

Clark said, "Yeah she looked just like you."

Tess said, "Except her fingerprints or handwriting did not match mine. Are you sure your eyes weren't playing tricks on you?"

Clark sighed and thought, I'm pretty sure she looked like you seeing how I see you every night in my dreams. Right till the point I wake up and crash down from floating.

Without answering Tess he asked, "What happens now?"

Tess sighed, "Well hopefully the money will turn up. In the mean time the Metropolis tabloids will have a field day with all of this." She looked directly at Jonathan, "And I'm sure some people's opinion of me will be cemented in stone."

Jonathan not taking the bait said, "I got back to get to work." and started to leave.

He and Martha exchange another look, saying a million things without moving there lips. Clark hoped that one day he would be able to know someone that well one day. He hopes it would be the woman standing next to him.

Tess watches Jonathan leave then sighs, "Clark I'm sorry you got thrown through that window. I promise I'm not a criminal mastermind. My father and brother on the other hand..."

Clark says, "I know. A criminal mastermind would have worn a mask."

Clark and Tess both smiled at each other to his mother's worry on just how her son truly feels for the Luthor.

* * *

><p>Clark's week had gotten weirder. During gym class Clark had starting getting massive headaches. When the coach had Clark and Pete climb up the rope Clark's eyes focused and Clark saw through Pete's skin and he could see blood vessels.<p>

In shock Clark let go of the rope and fell to the ground. While on the ground Clark's eyes focused and Clark saw through the walls and into the girl's locker room. Now Clark may be alien but he was also a red-blooded teenage male so he didn't try too hard to look away from the girl's locker room. Hell, he thought, maybe the freak "abilities" aren't so bad.

But then he thought of how he was invading people's privacy and closed his eyes. Not before he got a peek of Lana Lang without a towel. Clark compared Tess and Lana. Not only was Tess's personality so much better but so was her body. Not that Clark cared about appearance. But now that he looks he wonders why he ever gave Lana the time of day. And even if it was extremely tempting Clark vowed to never peek at Tess in this way. She meant too much to him to ruin their friendship over his freak eyes looking where they shouldn't.

Clark had skipped class and ran home to talk to his parents. His parents convinced him to learn to control his eyes. They figured if he learns to turn them on he can turn them off.

* * *

><p>Clark was walking downtown when his X-ray vision kicked back in. He looked around trying to get his vision back to normal when he noticed someone walking down the street with their bones painted green just like the bank robber.<p>

His vision went back to normal and Clark saw that the person with the green bones was Tina Greer, a girl from school. After convincing his Mother to go into the same store as Tina, a store her mother owned, Clark investigated.

Clark talked to Tina's mom but she claimed that Tina was at Lana's.

This surprised Clark so he went outside to go for a walk.

Five minutes later Clark watches as someone looking like Clark try to run Martha over.

Clark ran over to Martha who looked at her son in shock and hugged him.

* * *

><p>When the Kents discussed what happened, Martha told Clark how Tina's mom was acting very strange. Martha had found $5,000 in cash under a dresser. The money had Smallville Savings and Loan band around the money. And Tina's mom talked about selling the shop.<p>

Martha swore that the person driving the truck looked like Clark. And after thinking about it she had must have lost her keys at Tina's mom's shop.

Jonathan had joked that Tina's mom stole the keys turned into Clark and tried to run Martha over. But Clark thought that was possibly the case.

He told his parents that when he saw Tina's skeleton that it was painted green. His mother told him that is because Tina was born with a soft bone disease. She almost died but miraculously got better around her third birthday. Right around the time of the meteor shower.

So Clark went about trying to control this new ability. After several hours Clark had made some progress.

* * *

><p>While this was going on Tess had been ambushed by a reporter named Roger Nixon. He had threatened Tess to write an expose on Tess's earlier life. A lot of things in Tess's early life Tess wanted to stay buried. Things that Tess wouldn't even tell Clark. And Tess swore would never keep things from Clark. He meant too much to her.<p>

Nixon had wanted a $100,000 payoff to keep his mouth shut.

At the Luthor Mansion, Nixon arrived to deliver the files and collect his money. Tess told him that if he walks out that door Tess would make him disappear. She deleted all records of the man's existence, and announces that she wanted Nixon's help. Tess took him to a large room with a wrecked Porsche. She wants Nixon to find out how Tess survived the crash.

* * *

><p>At school Clark ended up controlling his ability and was able to see into Tina's locker. In there he saw the stolen money. He told his parents this and together they made an anonymous call to the Sheriff.<p>

Later that night Clark was trying to see through a football piggybank when Tess walked up the stairs.

Tess asked him what he was doing and he responded, "Just trying to figure out how much money I have in here."

Tess smiled, "You could always take it out and count it."

Clark smiled, "Where's the fun in that?"

Tess asked, "Did you hear about the bank robber? It was a girl from your school. They found the money in her locker."

Clark feigned surprise.

Tess went on talking about duel identity, which Clark could relate. Clark had noticed Tess wasn't sounding like herself, when out of the blue she grabbed his face and kissed him.

Now Clark had imagined this scenario numerous of times and frankly it didn't live up to his expectations. Clark had expected sparks or something, but kissing Tess was bland and uninteresting.

Clark pushed her back, "Tess what's gotten into you….?"

Tess face had morphed into Tina's.

Tina said, "I don't know how you found out about that money Clark, but you should have stayed out of my life."

Then she pushed him through the barn wall and he fell two stories onto the family truck.

Tina looked down at him in contempt before walking away.

Clark groaned in pain and thought, "What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ciffhanger ending. Sorry. But any self-respecting Smallville fan should know how this episode ends. Didn't want to end here but was getting too long.<strong>

**I'm not just rewriting the episode starting next chapter I will be making core changes. Tina will go after Tess next chapter.**

**Tess like Lex is trying to find out how she survived the crash but will not go completly overboard like her brother. Maybe after a "heart-to-heart" conversation i'm planning on in the chapter after next will get Tess to lay off on the investigation. But will Nixon?**

**Sorry for update delay. Hopfully will update next chapter tommorrow. But don't hold me too it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. I thank you all. **

**Stay tuned,**

**Dex-El of Krypton**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clark and Martha were standing in the barn when Jonathan came back from searching for Tina.

Jonathan said, "There's no sign of Tina or Tess."

Martha asked her son, "Are you positive you saw her turn back into Tina?"

Clark said angrily, "I know how much you two would love to find a dark side in Tess, but it wasn't her. I think the meteor shower did something to Tina's bones.

Jonathan ignoring his son's anger asked, "So she can change her appearance at will?"

Clark nodded, "Yeah and it gave her strength. That's how she threw me out of the loft."

Martha asked, 'What should we tell the police?"

Clark answered, "Nothing. Tina can turn into anyone she wants and I'm the only one who can tell the difference."

Martha looked to her husband who nodded at his son.

* * *

><p>The next day Clark took Pete and went to Tina's mom's shop. The store was closed so Clark pressed his face to the window and stared inside.<p>

Clark's vision turned blue and he saw through the walls. Until he found a body in a closet.

Telling Pete it was a hunch, they managed to break into the back.

Clark opened the door to the closet and Tina's mom fell to the ground.

Clark looked and saw that Tina's mom died of a broken neck.

Clark looked around the room and found sheets of paper with Tess's signature written dozens of times.

Clark figured out, Tina tried to copy Tess once. Now she's going to take it to the next level. Not only will she kill Tess. But become Tess.

* * *

><p>Tess was working on a report in her study at the Mansion when Clark burst threw the door.<p>

Tess smiled at him, "Ever heard of knocking?"

Clark didn't return the smile, "Didn't have time. Had to see you."

Tess thought, this isn't the charming Clark that she has fallen for.

Clark asked, "What are you working on?"

Tess said, "Business reports. Have to go that extra mile if I'm going to stay one step ahead of Lionel."

Clark sighed, "All this money and you waste time trying to impress daddy. When are you going to realize it Tess. You're his bitch daughter he is only admits to own because your dieing whore mother threatened to sue. Your daddy doesn't love you get over it."

Tess was hurt, she expected this from almost everyone. But not Clark Kent. Her Clark Kent.

Tess asked, "Clark what the hell are you saying?"

Clark said, "You have this great life and you don't even realize it. You have no right to be unhappy.

Clark took at step closer grabbed her desk and without trying, threw it across the room.

Clark said, "I'm saying you don't deserve your life."

Then Clark's face morphed into a dark haired girl.

The girl said, "I do."

She took a step toward Tess, and Tess right hooker her across the jaw.

While the girl was stunned from the unexpected punch, Tess followed up by round-house kicking her.

Tess grabbed her car keys and ran out of the door.

Tina watched Tess run out of the room. She went to give chase when something green caught her eye. In a grey box next to Tess's shattered desk, was a green necklace.

Tina recognized it as Lana Lang's. Tina had always idolized Lana and picked up the necklace and put it in her jacket pocket. Then she chased after her prey.

* * *

><p>Tess was in her car and barreling down the drive way when Tina picked up a rock. With her superhuman strength she hurled it at Tess's tire blowing it out, causing the car to flip and wrap itself around a tree.<p>

Tina smiled and looked around the garage and found a gas can. She picked it up and went to cover the flipped vehicle in gas. When she was done she dropped the can and picked up a lighter.

* * *

><p>Clark ran up to the Luthor Mansion. He saw Tess's flipped car wrapped around a tree when he heard Tess's voice ask, "Clark what are you doing here?"<p>

Clark turned to the person he was sure was Tina, "I was going to ask you the same thing Tina."

Tina took a step toward Clark and Clark felt the effects of the meteor rocks.

He doubled over in pain and Tina asked, "What's the matter Clark?"

Then she hit Clark with a tire iron.

* * *

><p>Tess was barley conscious. She was upside down and her head had cracked the windshield. She stared into the mirror and saw someone looking like her hit Clark with a tire iron.<p>

For a moment Tess forgot all of her pain and all of her fear, and all of her fear was for Clark. She struggled to get out to help him when she saw through the mirror, Clark had tried to get up and girl swung the tire iron across his face and he went flying through the air.

Tess felt her heart lurch. She knew no-one could survive a hit like that. She knew in her heart, Clark Kent was dead. And with that darkness took her.

* * *

><p>Clark went flying through the air and crashed into a tree.<p>

Tina saw him moving and started walking toward him determined to finish the job.

Clark moaned, "Tina I know what its like to live with a secret."

He set up, "I know what happened to your mother."

Tina took off her jacket and tossed it over her shoulder, "That was a lifetime ago. And don't worry about Miss Mercer. You'll be joining her soon enough."

Clark no-longer felt the effects of the meteor rocks.

Tina said, "I thought I killed you once. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

She picked up the tire iron and swung down the crack Clark's skull but Clark held out his arm, blocking her.

She looked at him in surprise.

While she stared, Clark smiled, and then uppercut sending her flying threw the air. Knocking her unconscious.

Clark saw that Tina was down and turned to the flipped car. He noticed a lighter that was lit, on the ground next the car.

He smelled the gas and immediately knew Tina's plan.

He yelled, "Tess!" And ran at her as fast as he could right as the car exploded.

* * *

><p>Tess woke up to the smell of smoke. She opened her eyes and saw Clark carrying her. He walked with purpose that Tess had never seen in his eyes before.<p>

He looked down at her and Tess could almost feel love in his gaze.

She smiled at him, "I think this is my stop." Then she passed out.

* * *

><p>Clark was still at the hospital 6 hours later. The doctor had told him at 2 a.m. that Tess would fine. She suffered cuts and bruises and a mild concussion. It was 4 a.m. now. Clark had called his parents and told them what had happen and they told him to come home. But Clark wasn't leaving until she woke up.<p>

He is sitting in a chair in her room staring at the floor when he heard the voice he was willing to die for, say his name.

He looked up at saw the angel of his dreams staring back at him.

He stood up and hugged her, "Tess!"

Tess smiled, "Clark. Maybe I should get in a cat fight with a transformer bimbo more often."

Clark laughed, "You had me worried."

Tess looked at him, "I had you worried. I saw that girl hit you. That hit with her super strength would have killed anyone."

Clark looked at her, "Must not have hit me with all she got."

Tess didn't buy it, "That hit should have killed you. But not only did you survive but you knock her unconscious and you managed to save me yet again."

Clark fake smiled and lied very lamely, "Adrenaline I guess."

Tess replied, "Adrenaline?"

Clark nodded, "I saw someone I care about in danger. And I felt no pain. I doubt a bullet would have stopped me from saving you Tess."

Tess knew Clark was lying. And it broke her heart.

Tess looked at him and asked, "Are you telling me the truth?"

Clark smiled at her and nodded.

A tear crept down Tess's face before she could contain it.

She said, "My whole life, I've had to deal with abusive people. People who took away my hope. But when I'm around you, somehow I feel safe. And there hasn't been a lot of that in my life. Just like that hasn't been a lot of love."

Clark's breath caught in his throat, love?"

Clark held her hand in his, "You're not alone anymore."

She looked up in his eyes, the eyes she dreams about. And she knows without a shadow of a doubt that she loves him.

More tears ran down her face, "How can you be so good Clark?"

Clark replied, "Because of you. Because I l…."

Tess put her hand over his lips.

She said, "But not enough to tell me what happened.

Before Clark could respond she said, "You've been lying to me since the day we met. I think I did hit you that day on the bridge. And you saved my life."

Clark said, "If you did I'd be dead."

Tess shook her head, "Do you think I'd look at you differently if you told me. I wouldn't. Nothing will change the way I feel about you."

Clark said, "Tess there isn't anything to tell."

Tess had stopped crying, "Do you think I'd tell anyone. Because I'm a Luthor."

Clark said, "No Tess. I know no matter how bad Lionel is, his blood does not corrupt."

Tess said, "And yet you still lie to me. Clark we all have our deepest darkest secrets. But you can trust me."

Clark said, "With me, what you see is what you get."

"Get out Clark."

Clark looked at her questionably.

Tess raised her voice, "I don't think I can see you anymore. Don't come by the mansion. Do not call. Get out Clark."

Tess could see Clark's heart break. And yet her gaze did not change. He broke her heart first.

Clark stood up to leave, started to say something, but decided against it.

He put the sunflower he had got for her, on a table near her hospital bed. Looked her in the eyes and said, "Goodbye Tess." And walked out of the room.

Tess grabbed the Sunflower. She had mentioned to Clark two weeks ago they were her favorite when they saw some in a coffee shop.

He remembered, she thought.

Now she let loose those tears she had held back.

* * *

><p><strong>So what L word did Clark almost tell Tess? Did you enjoy Clark vs Tina? Tess has given Clark a ultimatum. Will he tell her the truth? Find out next chapter.<br>Thank you all who has reviewed and story alerted. I thank you all. **

**Dex-El of Krypton.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Clark has had the hardest month of his life.

A few days after Tina, Clark had to fight football player Sean Kelvin. Sean, normal dick but extraordinary hypothermia meteor freak. He freezed one poor girl before Clark stopped him.

Tess had tricked Martha and Jonathan to come to a dinner in the guise that it was for the farming community. She wanted to invest in some farms, modernize them, and make them competitive again. Jonathan was against it of course but Martha convinced him to go. When they arrived they discovered that they were the only one's invited. Jonathan and Martha thought that Tess was only doing this because of her friendship with their son, but Tess told them how she and Clark were no longer talking. In reality, Tess had planned this out so Clark would come clean with her. She hated tricking his parents, but Tess was desperate for Clark's presence. She longed for the feeling of safety that she felt around him. In the end Jonathan rejected Tess and took out another loan on the farm.

The week after that Clark meet Cassandra Carver. She was a kind elderly woman who was blinded by the meteor shower. In exchange for her eyesight she was given the ability to see people's future by touching them.

For most people, Cassandra was the only person who saw the visions, but for Clark he also saw the visions. She at first told Clark that someone close to him was going to die.

As this was going on, Harry Bolston, old man who was a murderer in his younger days, fell in a pound filled with meteor rocks. He fell in old and got out young. He went about killing off the relatives of the jury members who put him behind bars.

* * *

><p>Clark had gone to the Mansion that day to deliver Tess's produce order. Tess came down to meet him. They made small talk; neither of the two could bring themselves to look the other in the eye. Clark mentioned in passing Cassandra's vision and begged Tess to drive carefully. Tess was touched that Clark still though of her as someone close. But she pretended to be skeptical, but asks for the psychic's name.<p>

Clark went back to see Cassandra. Instead of barley touching his arm like the first time, Cassandra takes Clark's hand, and together they both share the vision.

Clark was kneeling in a graveyard. First he screams as he sees the tombstone of his parents and Chloe and Pete. The graveyard seems to go on forever. But then he sees a tombstone. He can't read it until a flash of lighting goes through the air. The tombstone read, "Tess Mercer" This brought Clark to tears. Losing his parents and friends was hard, but the thought of losing Tess was unbearable.

Clark came out of the vision and fled. Clark interpreted the vision to mean that he would outlive everyone he loves. And that he is destined to live alone. And this scared him more then anything else. Most people are afraid of dieing, Clark is afraid of never dieing.

Tess arrived at the retirement home where Cassandra lived. Tess asked Cassandra if she could tell Tess anything about Clark. Without touching Tess, Cassandra asked Tess if what she felt was truly love. Tess shocked by this, left the building in a hurry.

Chloe and Pete had stumbled across a man who was murdered just like the victim of Harry Bolston in the 40's. Clark assumed it was a copycat killer, but Chloe had found a picture of a young Harry and it was identical to a young man they had met at a coffee shop. Chloe assumed that Harry traveled thru time.

While searching for evidence in Harry's room, Cassandra catches Clark. She tells him that she knows that he is not like everyone else. She has seen him in many people's futures, saving them time and time again from pain, despair, and darkness. Clark takes her hand again, and they receive a series of flashes of visions on people in danger.

While sorting through newspaper clippings in Harry's room, Clark found a picture of a waitress from the coffee shop where they saw the young looking Harry. Clark recognizes the waitress's necklace from Cassandra's vision. He guesses that she will be Harry's next victim and rushes off to coffee shop.

He saved the waitress and stop Harry right as he went to strangle her. Harry had ended up stabbing Clark in the heart with a knife, but the blade shattered on impact with Clark's skin.

Clark knocked out Harry and he was arrested. But during the night while he was under police observation, the young Harry turned back into old Harry. The police assumed that the young John Doe had somehow slipped out of his cuffs and put the poor old man into them. So he was released back into his retirement home.

Clark went to meet Harry and told him that he knew Harry's secrete. Harry seemed more interested in the fact in the name Kent.

Harry pushed himself back into the pound later in the day, and became young again.

Clark had been at the Torch doing research when he found out the name of one of the jurors. Hiram Kent, Clark's grandfather. Clark called home to warn his parents but the line was dead. Clark in fear ran home to find his father. Clark quickly X-Rayed the farm and found Martha in the Grain Silo. Clark ripped off the door and corn spilled out. Martha had dumped all the corn to get away from Harry who suffocated. Jonathan gave Martha CPR and she was alright.

Tess arrived at the retirement home the next day. She walked up to Cassandra and said, "Yes."

Cassandra knew Tess had answered her question from the previous day and knew she spoke the truth. Tess asked if she could look into Tess's future and tell her if Clark was in it. Cassandra took Tess hand and received a vision.

* * *

><p>Tess was wearing a wedding dress. She was in a church. When she heard the piano playing and the doors opened, she walked into the room.<p>

The room she was in was filled with a small gathering of people. No-one was dressed very formally. They were all in outfits. There was a young man wearing a red and yellow hoodie. A tall man who smelled of fish, wearing orange and green. And blond woman wearing fishnets with knives strapped all around her and spray-painted black line over her eyes. And many others dressed in there own unique ways.

As Tess walked down the aisle, with tears of joy in her eyes, she looked at the men standing at the alter. One was a tall blond man wearing green leather tights with a quiver on his back. And next to him was her husband-to-be. The sunlight coming from the window made it hard for Tess to see his face, but he was an extremely tall man, with black hair and smiling a smile she saw ever time she dreamed.

She reached the alter and held the hands of her betrothed. She still couldn't see his face clearly but she could feel the love from his gaze.

After a lot of talk, the man said the words she dreamed since the fateful day they met, "I do."

Tess was just about to say the same to him when the yellow light from the sun shinning on his face was replaced with a orange light.

Tess and her fiancé looked out the window and say a giant orange shape block out the sun. The shape looked almost like a solar eclipse. And like that the world was thrust in darkness.

Then the vision fast-forward. Tess was standing in a building with the orange solar eclipse coming in through a giant window.

A bald man walked toward Tess and embraced her like family. Then Tess felt a blade stab her in the abdomen. She stared down at the dagger and the man whispered that he loved her and wished to save her from becoming him.

Tess stared up at the man and whispered, "Clark already has." And darkness took her.

Then the vision changed into a blinding white light and Cassandra felt warm light thru the vision.

And with this, the light faded from Cassandra. And she knew no more.

Tess asked her what she saw, but Cassandra didn't answer. Tess realized with horror that Cassandra was dead. She called for help and left the retirement home visibly shaken.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a filler chapter leading up the Tess and Clark reuniting. Hope you enjoyed the little vision of the future. For those who didn't know that was the Smallville Finale. Did you like my version of a wedding? Hopfully you could recongize the guest list. Especially the best man and the groom. And before anyone gets worried about Tess's death, as we all know from Smallville season three with the episode where Jordan Cross could see how people die, Clark has the power to change people's fate. So maybe Clark can save Tess from her destined death at the hands of a "bald man". <strong>

**Next chapter, secretes will be reveled. And hopfully two special people will confess their feelings for the other.**

**Update will be soon  
>Dex-El of Krypton<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tess was working at the plant. She was sitting at her desk looking at projections. She looked at her watch, 6:30.

She smiled to herself. She has a date in half an hour. She had to leave soon because se wanted to swing by the mansion and get ready. She had picked out an outfit that afternoon before that would leave her date breathless. Not that she would try to seduce her date.

She is about to stand up to leave, when a man burst through her office door.

Tess looks up at him and ignoring his rudeness said, "I'm sorry but I was just about to walk out so if you could make an appointment with my secretary I'll get back to you at a later time."

The man opened up his jacket revealing a bomb strapped to his chest, "Do I look like someone who wants to make an appointment Miss Luthor?"

Tess didn't show her fear and said, "Look at that. You have my undivided attention. And it's Miss Mercer Mr.?"

The man said, "Jenkins. Earl Jenkins. I use to work here for your father."

Tess said, "Well judging from your attire I'm guessing that you have a complaint with the way my father ran the place?"

Earl explains that an explosion occurred when he was cleaning Level Three. They were conducting experiments with a new fertilizer that would help corn grow twice as fast. It was unstable, and when it exploded, it embedded itself in his skin. They shut down the whole level and transferred Earl to Metropolis. Four months later Earl started to experience "Jitters" His body would experience seizures at an impossible level. Now he is dying if he does not get cured. He went to the doctor but they needed to know what was in that fertilizer. He gone to Luthor Corp to try to speak with Lionel Luthor and while talking to the janitor, his body started to experience the "Jitters" again and he ended up cracking the man's neck on accident.

When Earl stopped explaining, Tess said to him, "Well I'd love to help you Mr. Jenkins but there is no Level Three."

Earl screamed at her, "Don't you lie to me Luthor Bitch!"

Tess face didn't flinch, "Not liking the answer doesn't make it any more so Mr. Jenkins. Now if you would calm down I will personally make sure you get all the help you need."

Earl pushed all of the papers off of Tess desk and stared screaming at her again.

Tess, very discreetly, moved her arm to her desk and pressed the silent alarm button.

Earl in his tirade saw the button glowing. Knowing that the police would be on their way and that this just turned into a hostage situation, cursed the name Luthor and pistol whipped Tess across the temple of her head, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>Earlier That Day<p>

Clark was sitting in his loft. He had watched the sun rise this morning alone. And that was just it. He was alone. He was always alone. Every day of his life. When he met Tess he didn't feel so alone. But the secret of his origins drove her away.

He set in his loft and he wondered, just why couldn't he tell Tess. His parents, well mostly his father, practically banned Clark telling Tess. No matter how much he defended that just because she is a Luthor does not make her, her father. But Jonathan wouldn't hear any of it.

Clark silently weighed the pros and cons. If he told Tess and she told her father, he would probably have Clark sent to a lab and dissected. That scared Clark. But what is the point in living free and possibly forever if you're alone? Clark decided that he would rather risk his life and freedom for Tess. She was worth it, he was sure.

So with this, he decided that he would tell Tess tonight. He planned tonight out in his mind, and thought he would prepare dinner for her.

Now, he thought, how do I invite her? She wouldn't take his calls she was so hurt. Then an idea came to him. He checked with his mother and to his luck The Luthor Mansion had a shipment of produce needed to be delivered today.

Clark grabbed the produce and with a smile at the thought of seeing his angel, he super sped to the Mansion.

Clark arrived at the Mansion carrying the produce. He walked into the Study looking for Tess when he heard the voice of an angel say, "Is that a big bag of produce or are you just happy to see me?"

Clark smiled, "Could it be a little of both?"

Tess returned the smile, "As much as I'd love to talk Clark, I got to get to the Plant and finish some paper work. Not to mention the whole friendship on the rocks we got going."

Clark frowned as Tess wouldn't meet his eye and she went to walk out.

Clark, gathering up his courage, asked, "Have you ever seen the sunset from my loft?"

Tess turned to him and showed a ghost of a smile, "Can't say that I have."

Clark smiled and asked, "Would you want to come over tonight and watch it?"

Tess frowned, "I don't think I should Clark. I've got work and your busy with whatever secretes you have."

Clark frowned

Tess walked towards him, "Clark are you ok?" Her voice laced with concern.

She stepped forward and placed her hand on Clark's chest.

"Oh my god," she said, "Your heart is racing."

Clark gave a nervous chuckle, "It's because I'm terrified."

Tess asked, "What's going on Clark?"

Clark took a deep breath, "Tess, the way you've been..." he stopped and took another breath, "I can tell by the way you look at me I'm losing your friendship."

Tess looked up at him, hope in her eyes, that he might say what she had dreamt of for two weeks.

Clark said, "Tess it's not your fault. There is something I think I should have shown you that day on the bridge."

Tess asked, "You mean your secret?"

Clark said, "Come by my loft tonight and I'll tell you everything. But you have to please promise me you will not tell anyone."

Tess looked up at him knowingly, "People like my father and brother."

Clark nodded, "Not only them but anyone."

Tess looked at him questionably.

Clark said, "Tess what I will tell you will probably change that way you look at me. It is information that if it got out could ruin my life and my parents."

Tess asked, "Then why risk telling me? A Luthor?"

Clark looked at her like it was obvious, "Because without you in my life there is not point in keeping my secret."

This almost made Tess cry. God knew she wanted to, she thought, but she wouldn't let Clark see how he affected her."

Clark asked, "So will you come to my loft tonight?"

Tess smiled, "Try to stop me."

They both shared a smile.

Clark told her to dress nice, he was making dinner.

They agreed to meet at 7.

Then quite reluctantly they parted.

With longing eyes they both watched the other leave the room.

And with a smile, Clark super sped back to the barn to get ready for tonight.

Tess watched Clark leave. She smiled and felt happier now then she had felt since when she first woke up in the hospital to find Clark sitting in the chair next to her.

She quickly picked out an outfit for tonight. She hoped it would leave Clark breathless. She would never take advantage of him, and she knew he would probably never get taken advantage of, but she wanted to show Clark that she appreciated the faith he put in her. It broke her heart. But in a good way.

And with that she went off to the plant.

* * *

><p>Clark spent the rest of the day cleaning up the loft. He didn't want his parents to know given their hatred for Luthors. So when they left the house to head to town for groceries, Clark supersped through the kitchen and as quickly and to the best of his ability he made dinner for Tess and himself. It wasn't an ability but Clark had a knack for cooking.<p>

Then when Clark had cleaned the loft, lit some candles, and got the food to his satisfaction, Clark went about dressing himself.

Clark was convinced that fashion was not a ability of his. In the end he ended up picking the only thing he had that was clean. It was a light blue dress shirt. He even put on a red tie. His parents had noticed that Clark seemed to favor Red and Blue outfits.

Clark found himself around 7 standing staring at the sunset. He had spent the last half an hour practicing what he would say to Tess. But after tripping over his words multiple times, Clark decided to make it up as he went along. Play it on the edge of his seat.

Clark heard footsteps and turned with a smile and said, "Tess." but was disappointed to see that it was his Mother.

Martha Kent smiled sadly, "Not the person you were expecting I take it?"

Clark frowned, "Thought you were someone else."

Martha looked around the loft and saw the effort Clark had put in.

Martha asked, "Would the person you were expecting happen to be a very pretty red head that hit you with her car?"

Clark asked, "How long have you known?"

Martha smiled, "Since this afternoon when your father and I got home. You were no where to be found and the kitchen was spotless. Very more so then when I left it. Not to mention how you look at her when she in the room." The very same look she gives you, Martha thought to herself but didn't tell her son that.

Clark said with a voice filled with disappointment, "Don't worry about it mom it was nothing."

Martha said, "I'm sure she's just stuck in traffic son."

Clark frowned at his mother, "You are aware we live in a place called Smallville?"

Martha looked at her dressed up son, "You really like this girl?"

Clark looked at his mother, "Mom there is a part of me that never feels freer than when I'm with Tess. She makes me feel like a normal person but yet special but not because of my abilities. She treats me like I'm special for just being me."

Martha said to her son, "Clark I know how badly you wanna be with somebody. I want that for you too. But she is a Luthor. Please use the good judgment that your father and I taught you before you trust her."

And with that she left the barn.

* * *

><p>Clark spent the rest of night sitting in the loft waiting. He ran scenarios where Tess could just be running late. But every time he did it still came back to the fact that she wasn't coming. Clark bowed his head in grief. He was, he was sure, destined to be alone.<p>

Clark picked up the untouched food and went back into the house.

He walked into the kitchen not looking either of his parents in the eye and dumped the wasted food in the garbage.

Martha was about to consol her son when on the news came on the TV.

It seemed that a disgruntled former employee of the Luthor Corp Plant had taken the Plant Manager hostage.

Clark looked up and stared at the TV intently.

It seems that the employee was holding a Miss Tess Luthor, (Mercer, Clark thought correcting the reporter in his mind), hostage and was holding her prisoner in the plant until he got to talk to Lionel Luthor.

The cameras showed Mr. Luthor arrive to the scene in a limo and got out. The reporters swarmed around him but he brushed them off as he made his way toward the police on the scene.

A reporter asked Mr. Luthor if he planned on meeting the employee's demands.

Mr. Luthor faced the reporter and said, "We will do whatever needs to be done to contain the situation but we will not bargain with a terrorist."

Martha said to Jonathan, "What kind of man would say that when his daughter is being held captive."

Jonathan replied with a voice filled with venom, "A Luthor."

Clark moaned in fear, "Tess?"

And then before his parents could stop him, Clark quickly sped upstairs and changed into a blue shirt and red jacket, and then sped all the way to the Luthor Corp Plant. Dead set on saying Tess Mercer.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologise for the lacking of an update. I've been on vacation for the last week and a half. But i'm back now and i'm back to this story in full swing. <strong>

**Next chapter, Clark will try to save Tess. Secrets will be reveiled. And Clark will have a meeting with someone who will play a important role in him fullfilliing his destiny.**

**Update will be soon. Again I apologise for the wait and I hope you will all see fit to review and tell me how I'm doing. **

**Until next time  
>Dex-El of Krypton<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Earl Jenkins dragged Tess through the Luthor Corp Plant hallways, leading her to what he claimed was Level Three.

Tess was slowly regaining consciousness. The pain from the pistol whip was slowly resigning.

Earl was rambling on about Level Three and all Luthors burning in hell.

Tess looked up and noticed the bomb strapped to Earl's chest. Her eyes widened in fear.

She thought she'd give anything for Clark to come in a save the day.

Clark, she thought, He's probably in the loft waiting for her. If this crazy bastard kills her, something Tess feared, but what she scared Tess even more is how it would break Clark's heart. It saddened Tess that she would never get to see again. Never got to find out his secret. But most of all she never got the chance to tell Clark how she feels.

Screw his secret, Tess laments. How foolish she was to push Clark away because of a secret. She should have swallowed her pride and hope one day Clark would see to telling her his secret when he saw fit. She didn't deserve to know, she thought, she has been a horrible friend to Clark for putting her need to know over their friendship.

Friendship, she thinks, what she wouldn't give for it to be more. Yes he was younger then her, but Clark acted like someone well beyond his years. And most defiantly didn't look his age. He looked seventeen. She decided there and then that if she cheated fate and got to see Clark again she would tell him how she felt, and do something she has dreamt about since that day on the bridge.

They made it to a door and Earl had to force his hand to open the door. When it did it revealed a small room filled with cleaning supplies.

Earl threw Tess to the ground and ran to the opposite wall. He placed his hands on the wall, in the vain hope it wasn't real.

Tess could hear him mutter, "No. No. NO! This can't be. This can't be. This can't be. This can't be happening."

He threw the cleaning supplies down and turned and roared at Tess, "Where is it? Where is the elevator?"

The then dragged her not so gently back down the hallway toward the Plant's control room.

They entered the room and Earl threw Tess against a control monitor.

Earl pointed his gun at Tess, "Take me to Level Three."

Tess tried vainly to shake the cobwebs out of her battered head, "I told you it doesn't exist."

Earl shouted, "Don't lie to me. Every night, I go down to Level 2 follow the red pipes down that long hallway go to the door, open it and I take the elevator down to Level 3!"

He then walked toward Tess and placed the gun right between her eyes.

Tess vowed to never let his crazy son of a bitch see her cry.

But yet the very thought of not seeing Clark managed to force one lone tear past her armor.

Tess regained her voice, "If you're just going to shoot me, why drag me here? Why not just "plug me" in front of your so called elevator?"

Earl contemplated for a moment. Then he lowered the gun and stepped away.

Earl said, "You see I'm not as stupid as your father would like to believe."

He then walked toward a valve and turned it. Tess watched as the pressure started to build.

Earl said, "The methane gas valve has been turned. The pressure is going to build then this whole place is gonna go up. And that is without the bomb strapped to my chest. A little more bang to maybe loosen your tongue."

Tess regained her courage and responded, "Read my lips you crazy bastard. There is no god damn Level Three. Never was. Just part of your delusions."

Earl shoved her back down and turned to a security monitor on the panel.

He saw how the police and press we're surrounding the area.

As he watched a helicopter landed.

A man in a suit worth more then the collective wages of half the plant for the year, walked toward the police at the scene.

* * *

><p>Lionel Luthor stepped out of the Luthor Corp Helicopter and walked toward the officers at the scene.<p>

An officer from the SWAT team said to Lionel, "Mr. Luthor, we have a hostage situation."

Lionel responded, "I was briefed on my way down."

Lionel's assistant, Dominic Santori, walked toward Lionel

Lionel stressed, "Mr. Santori, how did Tess allow this to happen?"

Dominic, having been jealous of Tess, said, "Maybe she overlooked a branch in the Plant's security."

Lionel sighed, if it wasn't for Tess's damn mother, she would be out of his hair. Now if Lex had been in charge and not studying abroad, Lionel was sure this whole situation would have been avoided.

Lionel questioned, "How did this man get inside?"

Dominic answered, "I think..."

Lionel shouted, "You think? Why don't you know?"

Dominic regained his demeanor, "Our assessment of this lunatic is that he's sick and desperate. He seems to blame his condition on the plant."

Lionel looked at the security surveillance of the control room. The man had thrown Tess against a desk and was shouting at her.

Without a care for his daughter's condition, Lionel asked, "This Level 3 nonsense..."

Dominic assured him, "I've assured everyone there is no Level 3."

* * *

><p>Clark had arrived at the scene. The Plant was covered with police and reporters.<p>

Clark sped past the guard and placed himself near the SWAT officer and who he assumed was Mr. Luthor.

He heard Mr. Luthor tell a man in a suit, "I'm going to let SWAT do their job. When he makes a mistake, they'll move in."

Clark not caring he was shouting at a corporate giant, shouted, "What about Tess?"

Lionel looked at Clark like he was an alien. Which in retrospect isn't wrong, Clark thought.

Mr. Luthor asked, "And what matters of concern is it to you?"

Clark walked toward Lionel, straightening to full height and towering over Lionel, Clark puffed out his chest and looked Lionel right in the eye, "I'm someone who cares what happens to your daughter. Obviously her father doesn't."

Lionel watched as the young man tried to look intimidating and admired the boy's courage to speak to him in this manner.

Mr. Luthor replied, "Well I understand how you must feel young man but I do not negotiate with terrorists."

Clark lashed out in anger, not caring he was surrounded by SWAT members and members of the press, all he cared about was the safety of the specter of his dreams.

Clark grabbed Lionel by his jacket and pressed him against the wall, shouting, "That man is going to kill your daughter and you couldn't care less!"

Clark slowly lifted Lionel slightly off the ground, blinded by rage at this sorry excuse of a human being.

The SWAT members grabbed Clark's arms but Lionel nodded that it was alright.

Lionel spoke calmly to the young man, "What's your name son?"

Clark loathed the way the word, "Son" sounded coming out of this man's mouth directed at him.

Clark answered through gritted teeth, "Clark Kent."

Lionel's eyes widened in recognition. Clark could have sworn he could see the cogs turning in the man's mind without the need for X-ray vision.

Lionel asked, "Martha and Jonathan Kent's son?"

Clark nodded.

Lionel himself nodded and thought long and hard. Then he said, "Well young man if this is how you planned to get my attention." he gestured to himself being a few inches off the ground, "This is the way to do it. What would you have me do Mr. Kent?"

Clark breathed heavily. He was filled with rage and what this man could just stand by and watch his daughter in danger. Someone so close to Clark.

But Clark could hear the calming voice of his father in his mind, telling him calm down.

Clark reluctantly put Lionel down.

Clark said, "Talk to him. Talk to him or I will."

Lionel chuckled, "And what would a teenager possibly say to resolve the situation?"

Clark looked at the monitors. He recognized the gunman.

Clark said, "That's Earl Jenkins. I know him. He used to work for my father. I can talk to him."

Lionel contemplated this. This young man could be the answers to questions Lionel has had since before the meteor shower.

Lionel finally resolved to talk to Mr. Jenkins.

* * *

><p>As Earl was watching the display on the monitors he could sworn he saw Jonathan's boy lift Luthor by his jacket.<p>

Before Earl could contemplate this, a phone rang.

Earl started at Tess who eyed the phone.

He breathed, "Put it on speaker."

Tess dragged herself up from off the floor and pressed a button on the phone.

Earl said in a deep voice, "Mr. Luthor. Finally got your attention, haven't I?"

Tess listened as her biological father's voice rang through the room, "Earl, why don't you come out? We've got a lot to talk about."

Earl stated, "Just tell me what you were using down on Level 3."

Lionel replied, "You're sick, Earl. Let my Plant Manager go, we'll get you help."

Tess and Clark both noticed how Lionel failed to acknowledge that the Plant Manger was his own daughter.

Earl was then overwhelmed by another Jitters attack.

Tess watched as Earl grabbed on to the Methane Gas Valve for support. During his seizure to accidentally rip out the entire valve.

The gas started leaking out of the pipe and the pressure increased dramatically.

Earl stared as the pressured climbed.

Earl looked at the camera whispering, "Look what you made me do. Look what you made me do."

Tess thought to herself, "Way to go, Dad. I see you haven't lost your touch." Then slumped her head in defeat.

She looked at the monitor at her father watching the scene. But to the side of him and his lapdog Dominic, was Clark.

He stared at the screen intently, fear in his eyes.

Tess contemplated confessing to Clark on the speaker before the Plant exploded. As much as she hated to do it in front of her father she was determined to tell Clark before she died.

Tess then starred at Earl Jenkins. That last Jitters attack had taken a lot out of him. And his back was turned. Maybe if she could get the drop on him.

In Tess short life she had learned one thing, and that was survival. Be it from her abusive foster family, her father, or that meteor enhanced shape shifter. And she was determined to survive this. She had given up earlier but seeing Clark on that screen filled her with hope. His presence always seemed to make her feel safe. And she could almost feel that through the monitor.

Tess weighed the pros and cons. But in the end it was the single thought that she could see Clark again drowned her doubt in the presence of Clark.

Tess slowly stood up. A quick assessment showed her that her battered body was not sprained or broken. She then slowly made her way to Earl who was engrossed in his conversation with Lionel.

* * *

><p>Clark watched as Tess made her way to get the drop on Earl. Clark had to stop himself from super speeding to save her, but deep down he knew that would do more harm then good,<p>

Clark watched fearful as Earl turned around. Tess knocked the gun out of Earl's hands. Earl went to punch her but Tess stepped back dodging, then when Earl was off balance, Tess kicked him in the direction of momentum, sending his superior mass to the floor. Tess then dived for the gun, grabbed it and rolled back to the and upright position and pointed the gun at Earl.

But Earl was already on his knees, with the bomb's detonator in his hands.

He gestured and Tess dropped the gun.

Earl walked over and once again struck her across the face.

Clark's heart broke at Tess's battered form lying still on the floor.

Earl grabbed the gun and walked back toward the camera.

He said, "It's all your fault, Luthor." then shot the camera.

The SWAT officer said, "We've got shots fired and a hostage down." then walked toward his men.

Lionel asked bewildered, "What was she thinking?"

Clark, confident he knew Tess better then her own father, replied, "She was waiting for someone to take the initiative. And knowing that you were in charge for some reason didn't comfort her. Now why would that be?"

Before Mr. Luthor could respond, Clark interrupted his voice rising, "Now your daughter is in there with two potential bombs. You need to do something Mr. Luthor."

Lionel contemplated before saying, "We let the SWAT Team go in locked and loaded."

Clark again lashed out, gripping Lionel's shoulders and pressing him against the wall, shouting, "That's not good enough!"

Lionel said, "Mr. Kent, don't be foolhardy. This is no time for mock-heroics."

Clark let go of him and stared his way toward the Plant's entrance. He would save her, nothing would stop him.

Lionel shouted, "I won't allow this Mr. Kent."

Clark turned back to him, "Try and stop me."

Two SWAT officers gripped Clark's shoulders.

Clark shoved them both down and then at a normal speed, he ran into the plant.

The SWAT officer walked toward Mr. Luthor, "We need to bring down the fire doors. The gas levels are too high. Your daughter and that boy will be sealed inside. I'm sorry sir."

Lionel thought for a moment before replying, "Do it."

* * *

><p>The fire doors were almost down; Clark looked to make sure no-one was watching, then supersped and rolled underneath before they closed.<p>

Clark had heard Earl describe where Level 3 location should have been with Mr. Luthor.

So Clark supersped down the hallways, following the red pipes.

* * *

><p>Jonathan and Martha had arrived on the scene. When the officers were informed their son was in the Plant, they were allowed through.<p>

Jonathan and Martha watched as the fire doors lowered.

Martha ran over to Lionel who recognized her immediately.

Martha said, "You have to open the doors."

Lionel replied matter-of-factly, "They're safety locked and can't be opened until the gas levels go down."

Martha processed the information before almost shouting, "My son is in there! Trying to save your daughter."

Lionel replied, "He made his choice."

Martha couldn't believe what she was hearing.

* * *

><p>Clark opened the door and found the cleaning supply closet.<p>

He stepped in and wondered, could it really not exist? Did he make it up?"

To be safe he focused his eyes and X-Rayed the wall.

On the other side was indeed an elevator.

Clark thought, there is a Level Three! Lionel was willing to sacrifice his daughter to protect his business. All this Clark never quite believed Lionel was as bad as Tess or his father made him out to be. Now he believed without a shadow of a doubt, Lionel Luthor was evil.

* * *

><p>Earl stared as the pressure almost burst.<p>

Earl said, "We're running out of time. If I don't find it, you're not leaving here alive."

Tess stared up at him. There was a cut above her eye and blood was trailing down her face.

Tess sighed, "Earl, there is no Level 3. It's all in your head."

Earl beat her down. Then he picked her up and knocked her back down.

Tess fought desperately to keep the tears of pain in. But like the rest of the situation, it was becoming a losing battle.

Then a voice came in through the intercom. It was a voice Tess feared she never hear again. This time more then a few tears got by her defense.

Clark's voice said, "Earl, it's me Clark Kent. I found Level 3. They built a wall in front of the elevator, but it's still here."

Earl dragged Tess toward the intercom.

He pressed the button and shouted, "Stop playing with me!"

Tess shouted, "Get out of the building, Clark!"

Earl frowned at her and punched her.

Clark desperately tried to convince him, "Earl, it's here! Don't you want to see it? I promise."

Earl debated in his mind before picking Tess back up, "Come on, I want you to see the truth."

He half dragged her though the hallway with shouts of, "Come on!"

* * *

><p>Clark sped into the control room.<p>

He gripped what was left of the lever controlling the pressure and using his strength, he turned the knob, lowering the pressure.

Clark thought to himself, one bomb down, one to go.

* * *

><p>The SWAT officer informed Lionel that the gas pressure is beginning to drop.<p>

Lionel looked at the Kents, "How could that happen?"

Martha looked at her husband knowingly, "I don't know."

* * *

><p>Earl opened the door to the supply closet. Where the wall had been was a hole. Through the hole was an elevator.<p>

Earl pointed, "Son of a bitch! How do you explain that?"

Tess stared in wonder, "I can't."

Earl pushed Tess through the hole and into the elevator.

They entered the elevator, but the buttons only showed level 1 and level 2.

Tess said, "Two buttons. Two levels. I'm sorry, all right?"

Earl placed his finger on where a Level 3 button would have been. And a button was highlighted where there wasn't one before.

Tess stared and thought about her father's lies.

She muttered, "Son of a bitch."

When the doors opened, Earl shoved her back to the ground.

Earl hit a switch and the entire Level's lights came on.

It illuminated a giant empty warehouse.

Earl muttered, "I told you it was here."

He stared walking down the metal bridge looking around the empty warehouse, "Where is it? Where is everything? There used to be a... It was a field of corn with sprayers all over it. And every night, they'd spray this green mist on it."

Tess looked up at Earl. Meteor rocks? She thought.

Earl shouted, "What have you done with it?"

Tess answered, "I don't know. They lied to me too, Earl. I had no idea this was here."

Earl sighed and placed his head on the railing.

Then Tess heard the voice she dreamt of shout, "Earl!"

Tess and Earl turned to see Clark Kent standing at the elevator.

Clark slowly approached, "Let's go back upstairs and talk about this."

Earl replied, "Its all gone Clark. How am I gonna be better if I don't know what poisoned me?"

Clark looked at Tess hurt.

Tess replied, "Clark I swear I didn't know about this place. You have to believe me."

Clark stared at Tess. She was bleeding, her face was bruised, puffy and she walked with a limp. But she was so beautiful. Not, just staring into Tess's emerald green eyes and staring back at him, they spoke volumes.

Clark's parent's had always seemed to say hundred different things with just a look. And only they could understand the other. Martha had told him that you can only develop that between soul mates. Someone who you trust with all your heart and they trust you back.

Clark felt a spark looking into her eyes. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt she was telling the truth. Not only that, but he could trust her with his secret.

After what felt like hours to Clark and Tess, Clark said, "I believe you Tess."

Earl shouted, "She's lying! She's just like her father!"

Earl had the detonator in his hands fully ready to push the button, when he got another Jitters attack.

His seizures shook the bridge.

Clark starred as Tess gripped the railing and the bridge shook.

Clark saw how the bridge was coming undone.

The section Tess and Earl stood on collapsed.

Tess went over the railing but managed to hold on.

Clark yelled, "No!" And ran toward them.

Tess yelled, "Clark!"

The section Earl was hanging from was coming even more undone. And yet he stilled gripped the detonator in his hands.

Clark slowed his approach, and railing Tess hung on to broke.

As she fell she managed to grab on to Earl's legs.

Clark stepped onto the weakening bridge.

Tess yelled out, "Clark!"

As Clark got closer he felt the effects of the meter rocks.

His eyes widened.

He looks around but there isn't any meteor rocks around.

It seems to be radiating off of Earl.

Clark's strength drained. He could feel his cells breaking apart and dying.

But still his braced legs an grabbed Earl's hand.

Clark would never give up.

Clark pulled with all his might, but he couldn't do it.

He could see the green veins in his hands appearing as the meteor rock radiation started to kill him.

But still he pulled with all his might.

He groaned under the pain.

But then Earl looked up at Clark and said, "Let us go."

Clark stared in bewilderment.

Earl held up the detonator.

With a smile, he let go of Clark.

Clark shouted, "No!" as he stared at Tess fall in slow motion.

Tess let go of Earl and fell on her own.

Earl, as he fell, pressed the button on the detonator.

In pure instinct, Clark dived over the railing and fell the three stories.

His superior mass allowed him to land before Tess.

Not caring about his secret, Clark angled himself under Tess and caught her in his arms.

She fit just like she was made to fit in his arms.

Clark stared at Tess and wanted nothing more then to kiss her.

But he looked up and saw in slow motion as the bomb engulfed Earl and expanded.

Clark quickly and gently placed Tess on the ground and got on top of her, shielding her from the fiery blast.

After a few heated moments, **(No pun intended) **Clark got off of Tess.

She stared up at him in shock.

Clark looked back at her afraid of her reaction.

Tess stared at Clark, and then at how far they fell.

The she looked at he scorch marks on Clark's blue jacket. But yet he seemed fine.

More then that she was fine. He shielded her from a bomb with his own body.

Clark stood up and offered her his hand but she just starred up at him like he was, Clark thought with a heavy heart, a freak. He ended up sitting down right next to her.

Tess whispered barely audible, "There's not even a scratch on you."

Clark frowned but didn't say anything.

Tess muttered, "I hit you with my car. And you ripped off the roof like it was a piece of paper."

Clark's heart was breaking.

Tess said, "You saved me."

Clark finally replied, "I had to."

Tess said, "You revealed yourself to save me."

Clark said, "I didn't have a choose. And I was going to tell you over dinner."

Tess gave a hint of a smile

Tess asked, "Clark your meteor infected?"

Clark shook his head, "No"

"Then how did you survive and save me?"

Clark thought, well you wanted to make it up as you went along. Edge of your seat.

Clark took a deep breath, "I wasn't' born here."

Tess asked, "You mean like Russia? You were experimented on?"

Clark revised his sentence, "When I said I wasn't born here. I meant as in this planet."

Tess was speechless; knowing everything he told her was true.

Clark continued, "I came here in a ship on the day of the meteor shower."

Tess asked, "You're an alien?"

From the look on his face, Tess knew she should have worded that better.

Clark replied weakly, "I prefer the term Intergalactic Traveler."

Tess asked, "And this is the secret you've kept from me?"

Clark said, "Tess I wanted to tell you every day. It killed me to have to lie to you."

Tess asked, "You didn't trust me because of my father?"

Clark said, "No. I was afraid that you'd look at me different."

Tess looked up at him.

Was he any different then the extremely handsome shy farm boy who had stolen her heart this morning?

With courage she only ever felt in his presence, Tess leaned over and placed a feathery kiss on his lips. The moment their lips touched, each other's world exploded like fireworks, filling each other with a sensation that they both could not identify. It was earth shattering and electrifying. The simple kiss shook both of their worlds and reshaped their individual interpretation of it.

Their lips parted after Tess needed air. Clark wasn't sure how long he could have kept going with his lung capacity.

They both stared at each other. Her piercing emerald eyes sent signals that only his endearing blue eyes could understand.

The moment was ruined when they noticed the remains of Earl several yards away from them.

Tess stared but Clark couldn't bare to look.

Earl was his friend once upon a time. Even tried to teach Clark to play guitar. Until he gave up because Clark had an act for breaking guitar strings.

Clark felt so guilty. People would later tell him there wasn't anything he could have done. But they were wrong. Clark could have been stronger. He could have pulled him and Tess up. If he had been faster he would have pulled both of them off the bridge before it broke.

Clark bowed his head.

Tess knowing Clark would be feeling guilty, took his hand her hers and pulled him in a hug.

Tess and both Clark thought how they had never felt so complete before. Tess reveled in feeling his abnormally warm body in her arms.

Clark took and deep breath and took in her intoxicating scent. She smelled like a mix of honey and lilacs. He loved the smell.

Clark felt as if he was whole.

Clark had filled in a void Tess has had all her life.

Clark broke the silence, "Tess does this mean we're dating?"

Not breaking the contact, Tess answered, "Only if you want us to be Clark." But she had a pretty good idea of his answer.

As happy as the two of them were for finally getting together, Tess could feel Clark's sadness over Earl's death.

Tess thought, he told me his darkest secret, I own him the same.

Tess broke the hug and looked at him, "Daddy dearest, my foster dad, used to be able to finish off five whiskies before the lunch whistle blew at the mill."

Clark looked at her with concern, Earl all but forgotten, "That sounds tough Tess. I'm sorry."

Tess looked away before saying, "Let's just say it wasn't the Norman Rockwell childhood that you have with the Kents."

Clark frowned, "Nobody's childhood is perfect."

Tess smiled bitter sweetly, "Yeah, but I bet you were read fairy tales at bedtime. Not like my foster dad did."

Clark walked over next to her and took her hand in his, comforting her.

Tess laughed as she remembered, "I had these blue sheets that I used to pull up over my head. And it made me feel like I was underneath the ocean. That's why I majored in marine biology. And I would hide in there and pretend to be the Little Mermaid, waiting, dreaming of my prince to come rescue me."

Clark smiled as he pictured it.

Tess smiled faded, "Then my foster dad would come in."

She looked away again, like she was watching it happen, "The bastard shattered my eardrum. And he broke my arm three times."

Tess sighed. She had never told anyone this before. She doubted she would ever tell anyone again.

Clark had a tear in his eye. How someone could do that to a little girl. Someone as special as Tess. It was beyond him.

Tess took Clark in another hug and smiled, "And now my Prince has finally come to rescue me."

She also had a tear in her eye from the memories.

Clark pulled away and wiped away her tear with his finger.

Clark said, "You're not alone anymore."

Tess smiled and they both relished in the warmth. After a moment Clark bent down and brushed his lips to hers. This kiss had the same effect as the first but they were both ready for it. Clark kissed Tess with tenderness that made Tess's toes curl.

* * *

><p>Half and hour later Clark and Tess found a door that led them to a separate stairway that led them back to the elevator.<p>

They walked to the elevator hand in hand, Tess asked, "Clark what all can you do?"

Clark smiled, "Well I'm stronger and faster then a normal person."

Tess said, "Ok anything else?"

Clark stuttered not making eye contact, "Well there is uh when I focus my eyes I can see through solid objects."

Tess gave him a flirtatious grin, "Can you see through clothing?"

Clark answered, "I would never invade someone's privacy like that. And it doesn't work like that. I can only see skeletons."

Tess smiled, "Fair enough. Because if you get a sneak preview I think I should get the same right."

Clark smiled back.

When the elevator doors closed Tess gave him a sideways glance with a smile. She was admiring the view.

When they exited the building, Clark let go of Tess and ran to his parents.

Tess missed the contact almost immediately. But she was happy for Clark to have loving parents.

Martha said, "I've never been so happy to see you in my life!"

Clark hugged both of his parents smiling.

During the hug Martha made eye contact with Tess.

Martha gave the younger woman a silent nod.

Tess grinned and returned the favor.

Then Tess sighed and walked toward Lionel. Funny how she went from Cloud 9 to miserable in less then 5 steps.

Tess told her father, "You lied to me."

Lionel smiled, "No when? I said Level 3 wasn't on any plans. It wasn't."

Tess sighed and looked away from her father.

Lionel said, "It's called plausible deniability Tess."

Tess asked, "What were you doing down there?"

Lionel answered, "It doesn't matter. It was a failure. We closed the door and moved on."

Tess frowned, "You ruined that man's life and now he's dead. You almost got me killed."

Lionel replied, "No, you almost got yourself killed. It was under your watch."

The press surrounded the two Luthors.

Lionel smiled and said "I'll handle this."

A reporter asked, "What can you tell us about Level 3."

Lionel answered, "I think you're referring to a redundant storage area at the base of the plant. Mr. Jenkins was a very sick man who desperately needed medical attention."

Tess smiled to herself and cut in, "That is why we're here at LuthorCorp are going to set aside funding a full medical team to prevent this ever happening to another person. Mr. Jenkins was a Luthor Corp employee. Here at LuthorCorp, we always put family first. Isn't that right, Dad?"

Lionel smiled for the camera and silently commended his daughter for a very well played move.

The reporters asked more questions but Lionel said, "No, please no more questions. I almost lost my daughter today. And she needs medical attention."

Then he went about hugging her.

The hug had no emotion. It was just placing one's hands around another.

While in her father's arm, Tess watched Clark and the Kents.

She had to admit she was envious of their love for one another.

But Tess smiled.

As Clark said she was no longer alone. She had Clark now.

And she had a feeling life would never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here we go. My longest chapter yet. Hope you all like it. <strong>

**Thoughts, comments, let me know. Hopefully everyone likes how Tess found out about Clark's origins.**

**Please update. Love to hear from you.**

**Until next time.**

**Dex-El of Krypton**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Clark felt out of place.

He was currently attending the Luthor Hall Collection Charity Gala at the Metropolis Museum courtesy of his beautiful girlfriend.

Clark watched the other patrons. Everyone was wearing fancy dresses or nice suit and ties. Clark had a simple dress jacket, a cheap dress shirt, and some khakis.

Clark looked around trying not to make eye contact with anyone, when something catches his eye.

He walks over to a glass case holding what appeared to be an ancient piece of armor.

It was made of bronze, Clark thought maybe early Bronze Age, and it had red and blue jewels encrusted in the armor. The center of the chest piece was a snake twisted in the shape of a S.

Clark stared intently when he hears the voice of his dreams say, "You know, it belonged to Alexander the Great."

Clark turned and saw his girlfriend looking up at him with a smile on her face.

Clark felt he may be a tad biased but Tess was by far the most beautiful person in the room. Her scarlet hair was straightened and she wore a deep blue dress that hung to all of her curves. The dress had a strap on just one shoulder, and she wore a fancy necklace.

Clark thought if he didn't know her already, he would have fallen in love with her all over again at the sight of her. He hadn't told her he loved her, after the fiasco of his first attempt, Clark decided to take it slow. She just found out he was an alien last week. No need to overwhelm her.

Clark smiled as she went on, "They say the design symbolizes strength and courage."

Clark looked back at the armor, "Can't exactly see myself going into battle with that on my chest."

Tess smiled at him, "Darker times call for darker methods. His opponents thought he was invincible. And the last time I checked, you are."

Clark smiled but looked at her seriously, "I didn't know you were a history buff."

Tess replied matching his serious tone, "I'm not. I just read the little description on the glass."

Clark looked over and saw the description she had given him written down on the glass.

They both laughed and Tess, this being easy wearing heels, looked up at him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

She pulled away and they both got lost in each others eyes.

Neither of the two noticed a bald man with a woman on his arm walked toward the couple.

The bald man made a coughing noise, causing Clark and Tess to quickly break apart.

The bald man laughed, "Please don't stop on our account."

Clark blushed but Tess just glared at the man and said, "Lex"

Lex smiled, "Tess. Hello little sister."

The two siblings stared at each other for a moment before Lex chuckled, "How rude of me. This is Victoria Hardwick, a very old friend."

Clark not noticing Victoria's obvious beauty, smiled politely and said, "Hi."

Tess didn't take her eyes off of her half brother.

Lex asked, "Dear sister who's your friend?"

Tess replied, "Lex Luthor, this is Clark Kent. My boyfriend."

Clark stepped forward and politely shook Lex's hand.

Lex gave Clark a knowing grin to Clark's confusion.

Lex noticed Clark's strong firm handshake.

Lex took a drink of his champagne and put his arm around Victoria's waist, "Well sis, I gotta say this is a nice charity gala you threw."

Tess grinned, "With the way Lionel runs Luthor Corp, someone has to make this company look even remotely humane."

Lex returned the smile, "I was just talking to dear old dad. It seems now that I'm done studying abroad; he's going to make me an executive."

Clark said, "Congratulation Lex."

Tess didn't say anything Clark and Lex noticed.

Lex smiled at his sister's expense, "Thank you Clark."

Tess said, "Well I hope you enjoy the party Lex." And turned to walk away.

Lex laughed, "Oh no Tess. You see now that I'm working at Luthor Corp, I will be living at the Mansion now."

Tess gritted her teeth, "Well isn't that great." Her voice laced with sarcasm.

Lex continued to smirk at his sister, "Clark how about you and I get to know each other a little better, the girls can do the same."

Tess sighs but Clark, not wanting to be rude to the brother of the woman he loved, agreed.

Lex took Clark's arm and led him away from Tess.

Tess frowned and looked to Victoria who started discussing London's latest fashion to Tess's disdain.

* * *

><p>As Lex led Clark away from Tess, he grabbed another glass of champagne and offered it to Clark.<p>

Clark politely declined, "Thank you but I'm underage."

Lex asked, "How old are you Clark?"

Clark answered, "14."

Lex processed this smirking.

Lex asked, "How long have you and my dear sister been together?"

Clark thought, The best week of my life.

But answered, "About a week."

Lex then recognized him, "You're the guy that roughed up my father and foolishly risked his life for my sister."

Clark didn't like to think of it that way but nodded.

Lex smiled, "You really embarrassed the old bastard you know."

Clark frowned, "Well if he was doing all in his power to save his daughter, I wouldn't have had to."

Lex laughed at his answer, "You must really have a thing for my sister there Clark."

Clark didn't hesitate, "Yes I do. She's very important to me."

Lex thought, No way this hick is this naive.

Lex asked, "How much is she paying you?"

Clark frowned not understanding.

Lex asked, "Are you in it for the sex?"

Clark frowned still not understanding, "We haven't done anything like that."

Lex sighed, "Why are you with my sister."

Clark answered, "Because she's very important to me."

Lex smirked, "Well I hate to break it to you Kent, but Tess is only with you to piss off daddy."

Clark frowned.

Lex smirk grew, "Did you honestly believe that the bitch daughter of one of the most powerful men in America would actually fall for a hick kid from Kansas?"

Clark got angry. Lex reminded Clark of Lionel.

Clark responded, "You don't know Tess like I do."

Lex laughed and clapped Clark on the back.

Clark glared at the man. He then leaned down, giving his height compared to the Luthor and whispered, "Don't let me catch you call Tess that ever again."

Lex smiled, "My father was right. You do seem to have balls of steel there Kent."

Clark frowned and walked off.

* * *

><p>Clark walked toward Tess who looked up at her boyfriend and saw the anger in his eyes.<p>

The moment Clark locked eyes with Tess, his anger quickly diminished

Tess asked, "What did he say?"

Clark sighed, "I don't want to talk about it right now."

* * *

><p>Victoria surprised when Tess just walked away from her in mid sentence.<p>

Lex walked back behind her and whispered, "Want a private tour?"

Victoria smiled, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>In the Park across the street from the Museum, a dirty cop was beating a man nearly to death.<p>

He knocked the man to the ground and held up a badge, "You see this? I'm the only reason you're not in a cage right now. Now you get into the IA, and you get me those files."

The other man asked in a low voice, "Why, is one of them yours?"

The cop kicked him in the ribs, breaking two of his ribs. "You've got 24 hours to get creative. Start thinking."

The cop looked over his shoulder threw the hedge hiding himself from view, and saw and couple exiting the Museum.

* * *

><p>Clark and Tess exited the Museum holding hands.<p>

Clark, trying to forget his conversation with that Luthor bastard, and looked up at the giant buildings.

Tess looked at him staring and smiled at his child-like wonder.

Tess said, "Well, welcome to Metropolis."

Clark couldn't get over how different the city was compared to Smallville. Hard to believe the proclaimed City of Tomorrow was just a three hour drive from Smallville Kansas.

Clark looks across the street and sees a bum sleeping on a park bench with a dog lying on his legs.

Tess follows his gaze and sees the man.

Clark said, "More or less."

A bus turned the corner about the dive past the Museum when the driver starts having a heart attack.

The bus went out of control, running over traffic cones.

Clark and Tess turn and watch the out of control bus spewing down the road.

The bus rammed into a parked car, sparks erupting from the collision, and yet the bus still went on out of control.

The bus ran over the ropes leading to the Museum, driving right past the couple.

Tess watches in horror as the bus bears down on the sleeping man on the bench.

Then she felt a gust of wind, and the space previously occupied by Clark was empty.

She watches as Clark stands in front of the bus and braces his arm while the bus hits him head on.

The bus wrapped around Clark and the bus windows shattered on impact.

Tess stares in horror as she can no longer see Clark.

But keeping her head, she did not yell out his name, in the case anyone would hear her, but did run toward the bus.

She is relieved to see Clark walk back away from the bus, wiping shattered pieces of glass off of his jacket.

He walks toward him and grabs his hand and squeezes it for comfort and the couple stared in awe at what Clark had done.

It appeared the bus had hit a brick wall.

Tess noticed Clark's jacket had a rip where the metal shrapnel cut through the fabric.

The dog on the bench barks, breaking Clark and Tess from their stupor.

Clark noticed the bum hadn't even woken up.

Tess could smell the booze off the bum's breath from where she was standing.

Clark looked toward the museum and noticed people coming to investigate the commotion.

Clark turned to look at Tess in horror.

She silently nodded her head.

Clark picked up Tess; silently enjoying perfectly she seemed to fit in his arms.

With the love of his life in his arms, Clark speed away.

* * *

><p>The bus driver was regaining consciousness.<p>

The dirty cop walked toward the bus staring in wonder.

He had witnessed the entire event.

He stared at the dent that kid put in the bus.

He looked where the boy had seemed to just disappear down.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>Lex and Victoria walked down the Museum steps and gathered around the bus with the growing crowd.<p>

Lex let go of Victoria's waist and walked toward the dent put into the bus by what seemed to be an impossible force.

Lex thought, what could have possible have done that?

He wasn't sure, but he was damn well going to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter. This is the beginning of Season 1 episode 9 entitled Rogue. Ironic that a week after Tess finds out Clark's secret, a dirty Metropolise cop also finds out. Not only that but now Lex sees his first example of unexplained save of a one Clark Kent. <strong>

**Please review. More to come**

**Dex-El of Krypton**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Clark walked into the barn to find Jonathan struggling to pull on a chain that pulled a generator up into the barn rafters.

Clark, seeing his father struggling, said, "Dad let me help you with that."

Jonathan stepped back as his son pulled the generator all the way up with one arm with no problem.

Jonathan muttered under his breath, "Don't break a sweat."

Clark felt embarrassed and moved away from his parents and went to tie the chain to a post.

Martha smiled knowingly at her son, "So big night out in Metropolis. How was it?"

Clark didn't look at his mother, "Fine."

Martha asked in disbelief, "Come on, a reception at the Metropolis Museum and it was just fine?"

Clark corrected himself, "The Museum was amazing it's just…." He looked down at his feet.

Jonathan asked, "It's just what?"

Clark took a deep breath, "Something happened."

He showed his parents a copy of today's newspaper. An article read: Metro Bus Crashes Museum Gala.

His parents looked up at him

Clark looked guilty and said, "It could have been worse. I stopped the bus before anyone was hurt."

Martha asked horrified, "Clark, are you alright?"

Clark quickly replied, "I'm fine."

Jonathan asked, "But what if someone had seen you do it? Where was Tess during all of this?"

Clark looked away and lied, "She was still in the Gala. I had gone out to get some air. She doesn't have a clue."

Clark had yet to tell his parents Tess knew his secret. He hated lying to them but he knew his father's thoughts on Luthors.

Martha said, "I'm not worried about that. It doesn't mention any witnesses in the paper."

Clark feeling lousy for lying, said, "I better get to school."

As he walked away his mother glared at her husband.

Getting the hint, Jonathan said, "Hey Clark. I am real proud of what you did."

His mother smiled, "We both are."

Clark smiled then speed off to school.

* * *

><p>In the back ally of the Metropolis Museum, the dirty cop pulled up to a parked car.<p>

The cop asked the driver of the other car, "Did you bring them?"

The driver, a guard for the Museum sighed, "You know I'm not supposed to do this."

The cop smiled, "And I'm not the one with a DUI on my record."

The guard sighed and after a moment of thought, handed the cop an envelope.

The cop opened the envelope and looked at a number of pictures of security photos of the last nights Gala.

The picture that caught his eye was the tall kid talking to Mr. Lex Luthor.

The cop smiled the thought of seeing his ol' pal Lex Luthor too good to pass up.

* * *

><p>While Tess was away at work, Lex had taken over the Mansion's Study.<p>

He was pouring some coffee mailed straight from Brazil.

He asked his latest "conquest", "So how do you like Smallville?"

Victoria answered, "It reminds me of an old village my grandparents live in Wales. Very quant, very safe, and the last place I'd expect to find Lex Luthor."

Lex smiled, "My Father has finally brought me back to Metropolis after the years he sent be abroad. And he plans to make me a full partner."

Victoria smiled seductively, "He's lying."

Lex answered, "I know."

Victoria said, "You deserve better."

Lex asked, "And you crossed the pound to tell what I do deserve?"

Victoria smiled, "Catching up with an old friend isn't reason enough?"

Lex said, "As much as I love to flatter myself, the daughters of multi-national industrialist usually don't fly around the world to rekindle old flames. Neither to executive vice presidents."

Victoria smiled, "Then you've heard."

Lex replied, "Working for your father? I keep up. How is Sir Harry?"

She answered, "Distant. Inaccessible and rich. I believe you know the type."

Lex asked, "What does he want with me?"

She answered, "Your sister too. He understands that you two may have some….negative feelings about your father."

Lex smiled, "Sir Harry has always had a firm grip on the obvious."

Victoria continued to give her pitch, "He was hoping those feelings could work to our mutual advantage. He'd like you and your sister to reexamine your individual positions at Luthor Corp. Your sister, graduating from Harvard at 17 in Marine Biology, doesn't sound like someone who would be content running a Fertilizer Plant. And you've always had Daddy issues."

Victoria set in Lex's lap so he said, "So he sent you to be incentive to me."

She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I did miss you Lex."

Lex responded non-believing, "I'm touched."

Then he looked up at her with a hint of lust in his gaze, "Do you have a proposal?"

She whispered, "First I think I'd like something else."

As Lex started to consummate their future non-developed deal, Tess burst into the room.

* * *

><p>Tess had come home for lunch.<p>

After Clark's miraculous save, he had ran all the way out of Metropolis and finally ended up at a bridge. The trip took only 5 minutes for Clark.

He had put her down and she backed away.

Tess could see in Clark's eyes he was worried that she would see him as a freak for what he had just accomplished.

To quiet down his fear, she gripped his hands and looked up into his blue eyes, "Clark, that man is alive because of you."

Clark wasn't reassured, "Because I'm a freak you mean."

Tess said, "Clark your powers are a gift. And you used them to save someone you didn't even know. Clark you're a hero."

To prove her point, she gripped the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

After Clark got over the initial shock, he started to return the kiss in earnest.

Tess would later think back, her mind currently turning to jelly, that for an inexperienced 14 year old, what Clark lacked in experience he made up with passion. Her toes had curled and she knew despite their age difference and his mysterious origins that they were meant to be together. She had never been more sure of something in her life.

She pulled away for a moment and the two stared into each others eyes. Both saying everything they were both too afraid to say with words, both could feel the love radiating off the other. But neither would say the words.

Then with a flirtatious smile, Tess stepped out of her high heels, and stood on Clark's feet so she could be taller, then pressed her lips to his.

This was the best feeling either of them had ever felt. Felt like they were floating. After a few breathless moments Tess broke away a second time and rested her head against Clark's.

What neither of the two realized was they were actually floating. In there heat of the moment, Clark slowly rose the couple three feet off the ground.

As Tess laid her head against Clark's, Clark grinned in contentment and slowly landed. Neither of the two noticed a thing.

Clark thought for a moment then asked, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Tess grinned, "Work."

Clark returned the grin, "Tomorrow's Friday. How about I recreate that date neither of us got to have last week."

Tess kissed him on the cheek, "I would love that Mr. Kent. That farmboy charm never seems to stop does it?"

Clark chuckled, "Would you want it to?"

* * *

><p>Tess burst through the Study's doors, having left work early in preparation for tonight's date. After their last attempt she didn't want to take any chances.<p>

When she came in the room she found her half brother and the heiress from last night going 9 1/2 Weeks on her desk.

Tess was pissed.

She cleared her throat to get their attention but to no avail.

Finally Tess said, "Lex I know your new in town but do we really have to have the talk about Boundaries?"

Lex broke away from Victoria and smiled, 'Hello dear sister."

Tess frowned, "As much fun as this is, get the hell off my desk."

Lex smiled, "Oh but you see Tess this is my desk."

Tess said, "Bull shit. I've lived here for two months. You just got here. You may be Lionel's favorite just because he kept you, but that doesn't give you the right to take over my Study."

Lex said, "But I do have a right. You see has the Elder, what's yours is mine and what's mine is mine."

Tess asked, "What gives you a damn right?"

Lex replied, "Dad does. I'm the executive here not you little sister. You run the Fertilizer Plant and I'll help run the company. Speaking of which, why aren't you at work now?"

Tess answered, "Took the rest of the day off. It seems the manager can do that from time to time."

She turned to leave when Victoria gave Lex a look and he said, "Victoria is sleeping in your room."

Tess turned to her brother, "I thought she was sleeping with you."

Lex smiled, "Oh she is. But she needed a place to put all of her clothes. Your stuff has already been moved."

"Then where the hell is my stuff?"

Lex smiled, "In the guest room next to the servant's quarters."

Tess frowned and turned to leave again before her brother asked, "Your going to see the Farmboy aren't you?"

Tess answered, "Clark might not have your wealth, but he's more of a man then you'll ever be."

Lex smiled at the venom in her voice, "Victoria has a proposition for the two of us."

Tess asked, "Is that what you call it? Well you can both keep it in your pants."

Lex said, "Victoria would like us to help her and her father to overthrow Dad."

Tess smiled, "Oh now I see. Sir Henry whores out his daughter to get you to use your shares to take over Luthor Corp. But I don't see anything in it for me."

Lex said, "Tell me Tess. A year ago before we found you, did you really see yourself being the manger of a Fertilizer Plant? Doing paper work all day while your diploma in Marine Biology goes to waste. How much of the planet have you saved in your current job?"

Tess asked, "So I help you two love birds overthrow Lionel and what?"

Lex said, "I'll let you do whatever the hell you want sister. Save the whales, save the penguins, I'll even get you into bed with Al Gore. What do you say?"

Tess smiled, "How about...Hell No."

Then she turned and left to get ready for her date with Clark.

Lex sat in contemplation for a while, then he turned to Victoria who hadn't said a word during the siblings spat, "Remember the Farmboy that Tess had at the party?"

Victoria nodded.

Lex said, "His names Clark something. When I find out, how about you pay him a visit. We'll show Tess how loyal that hick really is. Soon she'll see that I'm the only person on her side. And then when her shares in the company, I'll overthrow my father and LuthorCorp will be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late review. I've developed fatal case of Writer's Block. I rewrote the scene with Clark and Tess on the bridge three times. Hopfully I got it right. In my second draft Tess found out Clark could fly. And that is just way to soon for me. I like this the best.<strong>

**So Clark floated while awake but didn't notice, Lex has a diabolical scheme, sending a pretty lady to seduce him (the actress who played Victoria does porn now) So if Clark was anyone else he'd be in trouble. But we all now Clark has an ability to resist losse women. **

**And the dirty cop is closing in on Clark's identy, don't forget about that. He'll play a major role in the next chapter.**

**I'll try to update sooner next time. On a lighter note, while I was combating my writer's block I came up with an idea for a one-shot I will be writing in the near future. I havent got a title yet, but the story will be an alternate look at the season 10 episode Luthor filled with a more Cless ending. When I say more I mean total Cless ending. So stay tuned, will be enjoyable.**

**Until next time,  
>Dex-El of Krypton<strong>


	11. Notice: Revision

Dear readers,

No I am not dead. I must apologise for my lack of updating any story for about a year. The only excuss I can offer is life got in the way of fan fiction to my regret. I had to contend with my senior year of High School which wasn't hard just very busy. I thought I have this whole summer to write but I had to get a job which was pure hell. Believe me 12 hour swing shift is no picnic by any stretch of the definition. Luckily the job was mindless labor and I had almost infite time with my thoughts and I have thought little else then my stories and future plans for them all. But tommorrow I begin my freshman year of college and this should give me time to return to my writing hopfully in full.

So this is a letter not only of apology but of stating the fact that I am back and hopfully better then before. I would like to inform anyone who is still interested in my stories that I am first going back and revisioning every story to make them better grammatically in structure. To do this I would like that anyone interested in being a beta reader please message me and we can beginning fixing up the stories. Whichever story gets first response will be the first story I begin with.

Once again I am sorry for my year long hiatus, but hopfully once I begin to update again I can make it up to you all. If interested in beta please message me. I've never had a beta or done any beta myself so I don't know how it works. But I can figure it out. Hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon.

-Dex-El of Krypton


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lex left Victoria at the Mansion; she had fallen asleep in coital bliss on the coach in the Study. The location was purely to piss off Tess. Lex went to little coffee shop in town. A lot of the local town people stared as billionaire playboy Lex Luthor waited in line for his coffee. Lex smirked, enjoying the local serfs gawk at their betters.

Lex paid for his coffee with a fifty and winked at the pretty waitress to keep the change. As Lex turned to leave the store a voice called out, "Afternoon Lex."

Lex sighed and turned to see a ghost from his past.

The man smirked, "Or is it Mr. Luthor here in Smallville?"

Lex replied, "Phelan isn't Smallville a couple of counties outside your jurisdiction?"

The dirty cop answered, "Well, I don't need jurisdiction to look up an old friend."

Lex took a step closer and said slowly, "We were never friends. If you want to see me, call my office."

Lex turned to leave but Phelan asked, "When does it happen, Lex?"

"When does what happen?"

"When do you turn on the people that help you? How many times did I pull you back from the edge? You'd be dead right now if it wasn't for me."

Lex replied, "You were on my father's payroll, his go-to guy in the department. You got paid to fix situations, so don't try and pretend it was anything else."

Phelan said, "You have a good life Lex. Every time I see you in a magazine or on the news you got a nice piece of ass on both arms. You gallivant across the world on your father's jet. You're the envy of men and the goal of woman across America. I'd sure hate to see that get compromised."

Lex smiled, "You can't touch me, and you know it."

Phelan sighed, "I'm looking for a witness. I think he saw last night's accident outside the museum."

He reached into jacket pulling out a few photos.

Lex asked, 'And I give a damn why?"

Phelan pointed at a black and white photo of Lex smirking as a tall poorly dressed young man glared down at him.

The wheels in Lex's head started turning. Why would a piece of shit dirty cop like Phelan give two shakes about Lex's dear little sister's boyfriend?

Lex put on his poker face, "Sorry, I don't know who that is."

Phelan smirked, "Hmm I'd have pegged you two had a disagreement last night."

Lex replied, "Guess you're losing your instinct. Maybe you should think about retiring."

Lex turned to leave when Phelan called out, "Maybe I'll go ask your dear sister."

Lex stopped in midstep.

Phelan showed Lex a photo of Tess kissing Clark's cheek and another of the pair staring into each other's eyes.

Phelan smirked, "These two look overly close wouldn't you say. Odd how a poorly dressed kid seemed to invade the personal space of two Luthors in one party."

Lex didn't respond and walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

><p>After school Clark sped home with the intension of running his parents, namely his father out of the barn so he could recreate last week's dinner.<p>

He walked into the barn and called out, "Hello?"

He repeated himself as he looked around, "Anybody home?"

Clark was about to walked up to his Fortress of Solitude when he heard a small object fall to the floor.

Clark called out, "Dad? Is that you?"

Clark looked down and spied a small wallet with a silver shield on it. Clark kneeled down and picked up the wallet and read the shield, "Metropolis Police."

As Clark stared down at the shield, the generator Clark had helped his father tie up that morning fell down right on top of him with the force that would kill a normal person of Clark's age. The force knocked Clark on to his back.

With a grunt, Clark shoved the generator and it flew through the air and crashed onto a pile of hay.

Clark laid on the ground when the sound of clapping sent a chill down his spine.

Clark leaped to his feet and stared as a darkly dressed man walked down the steps of the barn's loft and said, "Kid I don't know what they've been feeding you, but that was pretty impressive. Not quite as exciting as last night, but I wanted to be sure."

Clark voice quivered in panic, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "I am your new best friend, Clark."

Clark trying to keep a cool head asked, "How do you know my name?"

The man laughed, "I asked around. That's the beauty of a small town, everybody's just so eager to help."

He bent down to pick up his shield, "Far cry from Metropolis."

Clark asked coldly, "What do you want with me?"

The answered, "Your help. You see, Clark, I'm in a battle that I can't afford to lose because if I do, well, the bad guys win. And you have this gift that I need."

The man went to place his hand on Clark's shoulder but Clark quickly grabbed it, "I'll never help you"

The man retrieved his arm from Clark's steel like grip and laughed, "You have a secret you don't want the world to know about. I'm guessing that's why you didn't stick around for the TV cameras last night. You want to keep things that way, you'll do like I say."

The man smiled and turned to leave, "Drop by that overpriced coffee shop tomorrow afternoon and we'll talk about your future."

He glanced at the fallen generator and smiled, "Nice catch."

Clark glared at him as he left the barn.

* * *

><p>After getting over the initial shock, Tess whispered unbelievingly, "So he just dropped the generator right on top of you?"<p>

After Phelan left the barn Clark sped to his room and called Tess to come over right away. Clark was too afraid to tell his parents because he knew his father over protectiveness would blind him to reason. So he turned to the person he trusted with his life.

Clark hung his head in shame, "And we can't call the police because he is the police. I saw his badge. Metropolis P.D."

Tess didn't reply, the cogs too busy turning in her head.

Clark said, "I'm sorry Tess."

This shocked Tess out of her trance. She stared at him questioningly.

Clark looked into her beautiful green eyes and replied shamefully, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

Tess gripped Clark's hands and looked him dead and the eye and said, "Clark, you didn't do anything wrong. You saved a man's life. Don't ever think what you did was wrong."

Clark thanked her but Tess could tell he wasn't convinced.

Clark said, "He told me to meet him at the Beanery tomorrow."

Tess said, "I know your father would say not to go anywhere near this guy but I'm not convinced that would be the best course of action. I'll go with you to the meeting. We'll find out what he wants."

Clark asked, "Until then?"

Tess said, "Until then, you live your life. Namely spend time with your girlfriend." She finished with a smirk.

Clark smiled slightly.

Tess said, "Clark, we can't let this thing change us."

Clark asked, "Us? He only has dirt on me. How are you affected?"

Tess answered seriously, "Clark Kent, whatever effects you effects me. We're in this together. And I'll be damned if I let some two bit cop take what we have away. Do you hear me?"

Clark nodded gratefully.

The two locked eyes, staring into each other's souls. Tess could sense Clark's worry. She was determined to protect Clark. He was a part of her now and no-one, not his parents, not her brother or father can stand against the two of them together.

Clark finally broke eye contact, "Sorry about dinner. We just can't seem to catch a break."

Tess replied, "Clark not everything bad that happens in the world is your fault. Sometimes events affect us in way beyond our control and it's not our fault. You cannot keep blaming yourself for what others do Clark. Now I'm going to drive back into town and get us a pizza. You scrounge up some drinks and we'll have our date. Tonight is all about us, we're not going to think about tomorrow, we'll live in the now. And tomorrow we'll handle this together."

Tess smile melted Clark's heart.

* * *

><p>While waiting for Tess to return, Clark starred thru his telescope looking at the stares when he was surprised to hear a voice say, "You look like you're carrying the weight of the world Clark."<p>

Clark turned to see Lex Luthor walking up the steps to the loft, looking around the barn and smirking.

Lex continued, "Sorry if I surprised you, but there's really nowhere to knock." His lips curled in a sneer.

Clark asked darkly, "Lex, what are you doing here?"

Lex smiled, "I got your address from a nice elderly couple in town. Took me awhile to find. You really do live in the middle of nowhere don't you Clark?"

Clark frowned, "What do you what Lex?"

Lex walked up and looked thru Clark's telescope, "Your first visit to Metropolis, I'm assuming, and you're involved in a police investigation? That has to be some kind of record. Wasn't aware my little sister liked bad boys." He laughed.

Clark continued to frown, "How'd you know about that?"

Lex answered, "The detective in charge came to see me first."

Clark asked, "What did he tell you?"

Lex smiled knowingly, "Not much. Maybe that's what's bothering me."

"What do you mean?"

"Metropolis Police usually don't send detectives to investigate traffic accidents. So I made a call. Turns out the official investigation is already closed. Tell me Clark, why would Sam Phelan want with a two bit farmboy? And what does this has to do with a bus crash? Now that I think of it I do think I saw you and my sister leave the Museum just moments before the crash. And I don't recall seeing you afterwards."

Ignoring all of Lex's questions a voice behind him said, "So you know this cop."

Lex turned to see Tess walk up the barn's stairs carrying a large pizza.

Tess logged away Phelan's name in her mind with the intent of research in the morning. She continued, "It's no stretch of the imagination to assume that you had your own fair share of legal problems while in Metropolis Lex."

Clark smiled seeing his soul mate, then smirked at Lex and asked, "Serious trouble?"

Lex simply replied, "Expensive."

Lex looked at his sister, "Phelan was the kind of officer our father felt we could turn to for help."

Clark asked, "So he's a dirty cop?"

Lex glared at Clark, "I'm saying he'll do whatever it takes to get the job done. Plant evidence. Falsify reports. Anything is fair game. And if he's got something on you, Kent, he'll use it."

Clark returned the glare.

Tess stepped in, "He just wanted to talk Lex so why don't you just get the hell out of here so Clark and I can enjoy our date."

Lex looked at his sister in amusement, "Calm down little sister. Just checking up on your boyfriend here. Just want to make sure me dear sweet baby sister isn't running with the wrong crowd."

Seeing the two sets of glaring eyes he smiled and said, "Well have fun you two." Seeing the pizza in Tess hands and the six pack of Coke bottles on the table Lex laughed, "Nice to see you pulled out all the stops for my sister Clark." And then he was gone with the full intent of learning Phelan's interest in Clark. Something wasn't right with the farmboy and Lex was going to figure it out. And if it hurt his sister then all the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness of the update but I'm just glad to be updating at all. Today was the first day in nine months I've gotten so much written. I was afraid it'd be like Alfred said in The Dark Knight Rises, "It takes a bit to get back in to the swing of things" But I actually found it easy to get right back to this story. Glad to be back. Honestly I really enjoyed writing Lex, he's just such a bastard. Will try to finish this episode in the next chapter and i'll try to focus more on ClarkTess in the next chapter. **

**Glad to be back. Please review if you think I did ok after so long. The next chapter will be out some time this weekend hopfully.**

**-Dex-El of Krypton**


End file.
